Guardian Of The Hunt: Book 1 A New Life
by Sorry that username is taken
Summary: So this starts like the stereotypical Guardian of the Hunt story, but it has many plot twists as you read on. It has everything from time travelers, to new romances and new enemies. And has Percy finally found his happy ending with the hunt? Read to find out. Updates will be faster after school is out. Pertemis T for mild language and violence. Mainly language. I now have a beta.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I want to let you know that I ****WILL ****be continuing my other story. I just decided to write this one because I have had the Idea for it for a while. I only started this cause I couldn't think of what should happen next in my Percy/Thalia story. If you want please PM me or review any ideas you have for that story. But here is the first chapter of this story.**

**- Percy Waterblue**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO(Sadly) IF I DID PERCABETH WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED**

**Chapter 1: Turning point**

_Percy POV_

As I stand before the Olympian Council, I can't help but remember the events that got me here.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the beach trying to comprehend the news that was just delivered to me. My Mom and Paul had been in a huge car accident. The doctors said that neither would make it. As I was walking down the beach I saw my half-brother Joey making out with some blonde. Probably an Aphrodite girl. Joey had arrived at camp three weeks ago, he was my little brother and had a huge ego after killing one hellhound without training. I know, I know he's my brother and should love him no matter what, but he was just a pompous brat. There was nothing better I could use to describe him(around little kids anyways). So, anyways back to what I was doing. He was making out with some blond chick, I didn't think much of it cause I was in a happy relationship with Annabeth. Speaking of Annabeth, I wonder where she is?, Probably still up at Olympus, her job was taking her longer than she thought it would, and she was spending more time at Olympus, and less time with me. But, as long as she was happy I was too. So, as I was walking back to my cabin after my walk, I saw that Joey was still making out with the same chick. As I examined her closely I noticed that from behind she looked kind of like Annabeth, but I just forgot that thought, cause Annabeth was still on Olympus, and even if she wasn't, she wouldn't cheat on me, Right? Anyways, the girl looked enough like Annabeth that I decided to stick around and find out who she was even though I knew it couldn't be Annabeth, cause she was still up at Olympus, or so I thought. So, just as I was about to leave them I heard Joey say "Annabeth, when are you going to tell Percy about us?" When I heard that I went over to them and made my presence known, tears falling from my face. "You don't need to tell me anything, Annabeth" I half-screamed "I already know that you're cheating on me, I've seen you making out with Joey for the past hour you cheating bitch!" Annabeth then said calmly "You weren't supposed to see that Percy, but since you did we're over, now I don't need to pretend to visit Olympus anymore, I finished that 5 weeks ago" When she said that I got filled with so much anger and hate that I nearly passed out. But, instead I sent a Tsunami wave crashing down on them, and I ran from the beach crying. After I made it back to my cabin I thought about how much I hated Annabeth and Joey. Ever since Joey arrived at camp with his inflated ego, the campers have forgotten me, and left me for him. Well, except for Jason, Nico, Piper, Leo, Clairesse, the Stolls, and Katie Gardiner._

_End Flashback_

So, after that I got summoned to Olympus and now I am waiting outside of the throne room, waiting to be called in, while Zeus was enduring a rant from Hera about him having another affair with a mortal. Great. I can just tell that the gods are going to be in a lovely mood today. After Hera stopped yelling there was a moment of silence, then I heard "Perseus Jackson you may now enter". Crap, they used my full name this isn't going to be good. I entered the throne room and all the Olympians were looking at me. Zeus then cleared his throat and said " Perseus Jackson, you have once again saved Olympus from destruction by defeating Gaea, we once again offer you immortality" I was stunned, this wasn't what I had expected. Quickly, I regained my composure and asked "What about everyone else that helped will they get immortality too?" Zeus seemed to ponder my question for a second, he then waved his hand and Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and _her, _were all standing in the throne room with me. " You have all played a part in saving Olympus, will you accept our gift of immortality?" Zeus asked. Annabeth was the first to say yes, then she was followed by the others. Zeus and the other gods all raised their hands and spoke as one in Ancient Greek so fast that I couldn't understand them. Then, all my friends and Annabeth started glowing a dull golden color. After the glowing stopped, the gods turned towards me and said, " Perseus Jackson, your actions and achievements outdid all others. Therefore we offer you godhood, and a spot on the Olympian council, Do you accept our offer?" Once he finished saying this Annabeth looked like she was about to explode "WHAT! HE GETS TO BE A GOD AND ALL I GET IS STUPID IMMORTALITY! I DESERVE TO BE A GOD MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE NOT THA-" She was cut off by Piper punching her in the face and knocking her out cold. "I'm sorry Lady Athena, but she was being a b-" Piper was cut off by Athena saying " It's okay, and watch your language" Piper than blushed. After mouthing a quick thank you to her I stepped and told Zeus "I accept your gift of godhood." I know what you're thinking, why did I accept it now and not last time? Well, the answer is I have nothing holding me back, I am single, My parents are dead, and now, all my closest friends are immortal, there is no reason for me not to accept it. Zeus and all the other gods started chanting and I was surrounded by a bright golden light, then, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was lying on a couch in a giant room that reminded me of the ocean. I instantly knew that it was my dad's palace on Olympus. As I was about to get up and walk around, I heard footsteps, and I was reaching for riptide, when I realized that it was my dad. "Are you feeling better yet son?" he asked. I nodded "So, am I really a God now?" I asked. He nodded yes and then he said "Come on, there is a meeting and you are needed." So, I followed my dad to the throne room wondering what was going on. When I got into the throne room Artemis' face looked bright red, like she had been screaming. I walked into the middle of the throne room, "What do you want, Lord Zeus?" I asked. Zeus cleared his throat and said "You are to get your training as soon as possible, and we shall decide your domains on the Winter Solstice " "Okay, so who's going to train me?" I asked. " You are to go with Artemis and train with her and the hunt. You are to be the guardian of the hunt" Zeus said. "WHAT?" me and Artemis both screamed. " Why are you making me train with her? She hates all males and so do her hunters, and the last time I checked I'm a male!" I yelled. Apollo and Hermes started laughing at this but the were silenced by me glaring at them. "You said all I would have to do is train him!, You never said that I would have to bring him with me on the Hunt, and I don't need a guardian, I can protect myself!" Artemis screamed at Zeus. He just sighed and from the look on his face I realized that he wouldn't change his mind, so I decide to spare everyone from having to sit through several more hours of screaming and I said " If you accept mi lady,

_I Perseus Jackson swear on Chaos, the oldest Primordial, and on the River Styx to protect Artemis and her hunters with my life, and to the best of my abilities, I will try to keep them from harm._

After I said this, there was a flash of light and then a dark vortex opened up, and a bald man came out. He was wearing black robes, he had slightly pale skin, and eyes that were brighter than anything imaginable. I don't know how but somehow I knew that this was Chaos himself. I looked around and all of the gods were kneeling to him while I was standing there dumbstruck. "**Perseus Jackson, you interest me more than anyone else, and you never cease to amaze me, You have just sworn to an oath on me, and If you ever break that oath, you will be erased from existence, Now will you tell me why you swore to an oath on me?**" Chaos said while looking at me and I thought about why I swore on Chaos, it just seemed like the right thing to do "I don't know it just seemed like the right thing to do" I muttered. Chaos looked at me like he was trying to figure me out, he then said "**Well, you have impressed me with your loyalty to your friends, and how you have accomplished feats that the gods couldn't accomplish. So therefore I give you my blessing and some gifts to help you carry out your oath**" Then, he waved his hands and darkness surrounded me, I felt faster, and stronger. Other than that, I was trying to figure out if anything else had changed when I realized that I had grown a couple inches and I now had wings that were as dark as night. "**Enjoy my gift Perseus, and I wish you luck in keeping your oath**" Chaos said, then everything went pitch black for a second and Chaos was gone. All of the gods were staring at me and there was an uncomfortable silence. Then everyone seemed to forget what just happened, though I could tell they were just to scared to think about it, and Artemis said "The hunters and I shall be at the camp, we will leave in an hour, don't be late" she then snapped her fingers and disappeared in a silver light. Then Zeus told me "The campers as of right now think that you are dead you may reveal yourself to them when you please." Then, Hestia asked " Perseus will you be my champion?' I said yes and Hestia said that I would now have control of fire. Then, Apollo said "Since you're gonna be traveling and protecting my lil' sis you can't suck at Archery, so I'll give you my blessing to help out with that" I'm still gonna suck I thought but, I didn't say it out loud, I didn't want to piss off someone who just tried to help me with my archery problems. Then, my father said "I will give you my blessing too, son, which will make your abilities with water increase tenfold, and you will now be able to create earthquakes, a power which none children have been able to gain from me before you." I was about to say thank you when Athena said " I too will give you my blessing, it will help you be able to analyze a place better, and you won't be as stupid as barnacle beard anymore" she said aiming the last part at my dad, then I stuttered out a thank you and was about to leave when Hades gave me his blessing, which really surprised me. He said that, I will be able to hide in any shadow, see perfectly in the dark, and, with enough practice, he said that I could even shadow travel, like Nico, who I would have to see later so he could teach me my powers. After Hades gave me his blessing Aphrodite came running up to me " No, I don't want your bles-" I said, but I was cut off by a cloud of pink smoke. I was too late. I felt myself grow a couple of inches, until I was about 6'5. I, thankfully, was only wearing a black hoodie and a pair of black jeans and Nike's. When she saw my clothes she frowned and said " Hmmm, I'm gonna need to change those…" While she sat there thinking I yelled a quick thank you to all the gods who gave me their blessing and I ran and jumped off Olympus, only realizing afterward that I didn't know how to use my wings. Then, Hermes appeared beside me and flashed me to camp, I gave him a quick thank you and decided to walk to the hunters cabin using my new ability to hide in the shadows undetected. When I finally got to the cabin, The hunters and Artemis where all gathered outside. I decided to remain in the shadows with my hood on just in case."- so I want you all to know that he is not as bad as other men, he is different, and you all know him." Artemis was saying, while the hunters were protesting, then Thalia asked "Who is he?" and I decided to come out of the shadows then "That would be me" I said while walking towards the hunters. They instantly all had their bow and arrows pointed at me. "Who are you?" Thalia demanded. I laughed inwardly, does she really not know who I am? "Thals, I'm hurt I thought we were friends" I said to her with mock pain in my voice. "Who are you?" she demanded again, she is such a buzz kill. I sighed and removed my hood and the hunters gasped. I just laughed, I wish I had a camera there to take a picture of their faces, then I remembered that I was a God so I poofed up a camera and took a picture of them while cracking up. Artemis was also laughing at their faces, this made me even more happy, but I'm not sure why… anyways, Thalia was the first to get out of her shock she came up to me and slapped me, which of course made me laugh more. "Percy delete the picture" she growled, obviously not finding humor in it, so I poofed the camera away, it was actually poofed into my pocket, and continued laughing finally stopping when the hunters started complaining to Artemis about me and she said to stop complaining about their new servant(She started to say slave) Then they all turned to me with evil grins on their faces and I realized that I was in my own personal hell.

**Well I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I know that the beginning is a bit cliché, but I will make the story differ greatly from other stories like this as it progresses. For those of you who are fans of my Percy/Thalia fan fic, sorry that I haven't updated that in a while, but I've been having writers block when it comes to that story so thank you. This chapter is gonna be about average length maybe a little less, for most of the chapters. It is 2643 words long. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**- Percy Waterblue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, uh, sorry for not updating for awhile. I know that right now it is sort of similar to other guardian of the hunt stories, but it will be different I just decided to start it the same. You will start noticing the changes by about the 5****th**** chapter hopefully, maybe even sooner. By the way I got a PM from someone, not gonna use names, but they pretty much just complained about my story. I accept flames, however, if your gonna flame me please don't be a complete asshole about it. That is all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, please vote on my poll about which of my stories is your favorite.**

**-Percy Waterblue**

**Chapter 2**

_Percy POV_

_3 weeks later_

Well, it's been three weeks since I've joined the hunt now. My daily routine is as follows; Wake Up, get pranked, make breakfast, get pranked, eat breakfast, sharpen arrows, wash clothes, get pranked, make lunch, eat lunch, go to archery practice, get yelled at by Artemis, get shot at, make dinner, eat dinner, get pranked, and go to bed. As you can see, the hunters are quite fond of pranks. So, tonight before I went to bed, I finished dinner early, and filled the hunters pillows with centipedes. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a bunch of screams meaning that they found my little surprise for them. I chuckled to myself and thought _that'll teach them to leave me alone._ Little did I know that I was completely wrong. I awoke to the sound of Artemis yelling "Fire on three!" I just dismissed it at first, then I heard "One" I opened my eyes. "Two" I saw the hunters and a giant target painted on my chest "Three, FIRE!" I only had one thought as the arrows descended on me _fuck. _Then I closed my eyes as the arrows landed on me expecting death. Then, I felt a bunch of dull thuds hitting me, and smelt the worst smell I had ever smelt in my life, it smelt so bad that it was making me dizzy. Only then did I realize that they had shot me with fart arrows. That was the day I learned to never prank the hunters.

_TIME SKIP: Several months and pranks on Percy later_

"Hunters, Perseus, Get out here I have an important announcement!" I awoke to the sound of Artemis yelling. I scrambled to get my clothes on and went outside. Your probably wondering what happened over the past few months, well to sum it all up, the hunters finally accepted me, and they treated me like their older brother, we are all a big happy family now, though they do still pull the occasional prank on me, its not nearly as bad as before. Artemis had started training me in my god powers, and though I can't get her to admit it, I think she's come around and accepts me into the hunt too. I was knocked out of my thoughts by Thalia coming into my tent and saying "Come on kelp-head, were all waiting for you." I hurried outside and lined up with the hunters. "As you all know, the winter solstice is coming up in a couple days" Artemis said. I almost forgot about it, that's when I'll get my domains and become an Olympian! Then, Artemis continued " Which means that we will be going to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a week" I was about to protest, when Artemis, seemingly reading my mind said "Don't worry Perseus, my father has erased all memories of you becoming a god and my guardian from their minds, and they all believe you to be dead. You won't have to reveal yourself as my guardian until you want to." I sighed in relief, but also felt bad that the campers who had stayed on my side and cared about me thought that I was dead. Then, I helped the hunters pack up camp, and by helped them I mean that I picked up camp while they all sat around talking to each other. Then, when I was done there was a sudden flash of light and Apollo was there with his sun chariot. He instantly came up to me and started staring at me creepily looking me up and down. I waved my hand in front of his face and said "Uhhh… what are you doing?" He seemed to be snapped out of it when I spoke and he went back to his usual cheery and carefree demeanor and said "I'm glad to see that your still alive, cuz!" I was about to respond when the youngest hunter, Ashley(she joined about the same time as me, she is nine) said "We would never kill our big brother" I was happy about this until Thalia teased "How else would we get entertainment around here?" I pouted, but I knew it was true, even though the considered me their big brother, the pranked me and used me as a source of entertainment. Apollo looked at me and laughed and said "I bet its worth it to hang around all these babes", that earned him a punch from me, a shock from Thalia, a knee to the face from Artemis, and a bunch of arrows where Apollo don't shine from my sisters. After that brutal beating Apollo was oozing Ichor, and stumbling around like a drunk man.

After Apollo healed himself and drove us to camp on his chariot, Hermes appeared with a gift from Hades. It was a cloak that transformed into a black hoodie, Hermes explained that the hood would prevent others from seeing my face, even if the shined a flash light on it they still wouldn't be able to see it. After I put the cloak on I looked around at the camp that betrayed me, and I put my hood up and prepared to face all of the memories.

The first day at camp consisted of me staying in Artemis' cabin, and my sisters trying to get me out, eventually they gave up. That night I was lying on my bunk looking up at the ceiling trying to fall asleep, when I decided to go out to the beach to try and relax and forget all the memories of this place. After a while I gave up at that and looked up at the moon. The moon made me think about Artemis, lately I've been having this strange felling when I'm around her, and honestly, I don't know what it is. I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I talk to her or am around her. As I was thinking about it Artemis must've snuck up on me, cause the next think I know she's sitting next to me watching the moon and the sea. As I look at her I can't help but notice her beauty. Ya, I know what you're thinking what the Hades you're in love with the maiden goddess What's wrong with you!? Well my answer to that is that if you ever saw her you'd understand, to me she is ten times more beautiful then anyone else even Aphrodite. As I was thinking this I must've been staring at Artemis cause she said "Perseus stop staring at me." to which I retorted "Only if you call me Percy" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes" "fine" After that we sat there in silence and said "Perseu- I mean Percy, we are going to miss you when you leave the hunt tomorrow and become an Olympian and-" "Whoa, what do you mean when I leave the hunt, I took an oath to protect you and I will protect you no matter what." She seemed surprised by this and just started staring at me. After a while, she said "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if you left-" I cut her off there and said "Oh so you'll miss me?" I said with a smirk She instantly blushed six different shades of red and said "Yes, who else would provide entertainment for my hunters?" I then proceeded to say "Is that the only reason?" she blushed even more and we just stared at each other for a second and we slowly started leaning towards each other until…

**I was about to end it here but that would piss to many people off and be mean to my loyal readers, so your welcome for continuing with the chapter. I expect a review from each of you for this.**

_Artemis' POV (weird try saying that 5 times fast…did you try? Huh, I couldn't do it oh well back to the story)\_

… we kissed. Being the maiden goddess I have never even considered or wanted to kiss a male, but Percy was different. Part of me was mad at him cause no man should be able to do this to me. The other part of me argued that Percy is different. The kiss was the best thing I have ever experienced. As we were kissing, I was almost sure that I heard a squeal and a click, but I pushed it to the back of my mind**(A/N Just letting you know that is very important for later on in the chapter)** After about half an hour of kissing we pulled apart for air. After a while of sitting there, Percy said " Artemis, I love you" When he said that I was speechless. He could have any girl he wanted, and he loved me!**(A/N This part is hard for me to write cause I'm a dude, so I hope you appreciate it, also don't worry this isn't gonna be complete romance, there will be more action as the story progresses I just did that cause it's important to the plot of the story)** I noticed that Percy was getting a bit anxious that I hadn't responded to him yet so I said the first words that came to mind "I love you too." As soon as I said that Percy got this wide grin on his face and kissed me again. They rest of the night was quite uneventful, we just held hands and talked until we got tired and we went to bed so we could prepare for the summer solstice tomorrow.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will try to update next week sometime, until the please review, and don't forget to vote on my poll. Until next time**

**Percy Waterblue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm back, you are probably wondering why I haven't updated for a while, but I don't feel like explaining again, so if you really want to know, please read the authors note at the top of chapter 6 of my other story(Which I recommend reading) The important thing is that I'm back, and I am sorry about making you wait. I really underestimated the amount of work I'd have from school(GO FRESHMAN) (also see ch.6 author note.) Updates will be spread out, and as of right now I don't have a schedule for them, so bear with me here. I will also do the best to improve the quality of my stories because after reading my two books I was disgusted with the poor quality of my writing, I hope you can forgive me, and without further ado, here is chapter 3. Oh yea right now I'm listening to Lying From You by Linkin Park on Pandora which I personally think is one of the best inventions ever. Oh, right, the chapter I nearly forgot.**

**-A**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO sadly**

_**PERCY POV**_

Well, tonight is the winter solstice, the day I get my domains. Today, I decided that I would have some fun, and mess around with the campers. Just as my stomach started growling, the conch horn blew and I heard Artemis yell "GET UP HUNTERS ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST" I was the last one out of bed, and when Artemis and I saw each other we both started blushing, while reminiscing about last nights events. When that happened, my sisters started giggling and Thalia said "Thinking about what happened at the beach last night" After she said that she pulled a picture of us kissing out of her pocket. I was too shocked too do anything. I had finally gained the respect of the hunters, and they catch me kissing their mistress. I am so screwed right now.

Thalia must of seen the look on my face and said "Oh, don't worry Kelp Head, we support your relationship, but if you ever hurt her…" she left the threat hanging in the air. Artemis seemed to break out of her shock because she cleared her throat and led us all in to the dining hall. When I got there I noticed that there was an eight-year-old girl sitting at the Poseidon table, sitting as far away from Joey as possible. She had long, wavy raven colored hair that went down to her shoulders, she had sea-green eyes just like mine. Huh, guess I have a sister, I'm gonna have to talk to her later when I have the chance. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the usual noise from the dining hall disappeared.

I looked around wondering why everybody had got so silent when I saw that they were all staring at me. 'Oh shit' I thought 'I have my hood on right?' I checked and it was still on. 'so why is everyone staring at me?' I wondered. My sisters must have noticed my discomfort 'cause Phoebe leaned over to me and whispered "They're wondering why a male is sitting with us that we haven't killed yet. "Oh, I wish they'd stop staring at me, it's creeping me out." Artemis, sensing my discomfort, whispered something to Chiron who stood up and stomped his foot on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Campers, as I am sure most of you have noticed, there is a male sitting with the Hunters. I have been informed that he is their guardian, and you should treat him like you would any of the other hunters. Also, after you are done eating, all immortal campers and cabin leaders, please meet in the Big House. Back to your food."

After Chiron's announcement, Thalia asked me if I wanted to come to the meeting with her since she was the Artemis cabin leader. So, after we finished eating me and Thalia went to the meeting, while the rest of my sisters went to the archery range with Artemis.

When we arrived at the big house, all conversations stopped and I stood be hind Thalia taking a bodyguard stance. After about a moment of silence, Chiron asked me "So, you must be extremely powerful to become the guardian of the hunt, would you mind introducing yourself?" I decided that this was my chance to tell all my friends that I was still alive. "Everybody leave except Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Katie Gardner" Everybody left except the one's that I named, but Annabeth and Joey complained and wouldn't leave until Nico summoned some skeletons to throw them out.

After it was only me, Thalia, my friends, and Chiron, I used my god powers to create a sound proof barrier around the room. "So, you want to know who I am?" I asked, to which Thalia replied "No shit Sherlock, now hurry up and tell them who you are because I know you don't want to leave mi lady waiting" I blushed at the last part, then I said "I am…" I removed my hood and heard several gasps "… Percy Jackson" Then I was overwhelmed with tons of questions about how I was still alive, and how I became the guardian of the hunt.

Eventually Chiron got them to ask one question at a time, so Nico asked "What happened?" After he asked that I pretty much summed up the past couple months of my life, including how I became a god. "So, what are your godly domains?" Chiron asked "Uh.. I don't know yet, I find out tonight" "So what is it like living with Artemis and the hunt, I bet it sucks." "What? No, I wouldn't trade my new life for anything." It looked like they had a million more questions, but Thalia saved me by saying "Come on Kelp Head, we don't wanna keep Lady Artemis waiting"

"I'll talk to you guys later see ya" I said then followed Thalia to where Artemis and the hunters were, at the archery range. "Ah Percy there you are, time to see if my brothers blessing helped you at all with archery." Fuck, I've been able to get out of doing archery throughout my time with them, but it looks like I won't be able to get out of it this time. "All right, but I'd watch out so you don't get hit" I said taking out my bow that I got when I joined the hunters, the only difference between theirs and mine is that mine is bigger, and has streaks of black that appear on it when I touch it.

After I pulled out my bow, I pulled out an arrow, and after I shot it and it went sailing 10 feet over the target. "YES! THAT'S THE CLOSEST I'VE EVER GOTTEN TO THE TARGET!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. While Artemis and my sisters were laughing at my enthusiasm over what to them was one of the worst displays of archery that they have experienced. "Stop laughing, that was good for me" I complained, which made them laugh more. Instead of me actually practicing and getting better in archery, the rest of our time before dinner was spent having them tease me about my horrible archery skills.

Before we knew it , it was time for dinner. When we got in I went to the fire, and this time I sacrificed to all of the Olympians, since I would be getting my domains today. I then went to sit with my sisters. I was surprised, and happy that none of the campers were paying me any attention anymore. But, like all other good things, that had to come to an end.

**(WARNING: LOTS OF CUSSING SKIP TO NEXT BOLD PRINT IF YOU WANT TO SKIP)**

"Yo prick, those fagets that you wanted to talk to are being assholes and won't tell me who the fuck you are, so your gonna tell me got it bitch?" said an obnoxious voice from behind me. I'll give you three guesses on who it was. You get it yet? Yup that's right it was Joey. I sighed and turned around "And why should I?" "If you don't ima kick your fuckin' ass." I sighed again. "Okay then, go ahead, you attack me, though, and I won't hold back" Then he proceded to try and punch me, my sisters were about to attack him, but I gave them a signal to stand down.

When his fist hit my face, I heard a sickening crunch…

… And Joey was on the ground clutching his hand and bawling like a baby. I then proceeded to kick him across the dining hall into a pillar, which crumpled under the force that Joey was launched into it with. I was mildly aware of screaming around me, but I ignored it because it is finally time to get revenge on that little prick for fucking up my life.

I walked over to where he was on the ground and I picked him up by his neck. "What happened to you kicking me fuckin' ass? HUH?" I yelled at him as I threw him into another pillar. He was now laying in a pool of blood. He tried to move, but whenever he did he would start hacking up blood.

"Get up and fight you little bitch" I screamed at him but he was lying on the ground unreasoning. He looked tom me and begged "Please have mercy" After those words I heard more screaming, and I turned to look around me. The dining hall was a mess, there was blood every where, the was a squishy-looking purple thing that I was pretty sure was one of Joey's organs. Campers were staring at me, and trembling with fear.

I then turned to Joey. "If you don't change, I will come back here and finished what I started." then I walked away .

**(WELL, THE CUSSING IS DONE, mostly, AND TO SUM IT UP FOR THOSE WHO DIDN"T READ IT PERCY KICKED JOEY'S ASS)**

After I left I decided to go to the beach and cool down before the solstice. As I was sitting there lost in my own thoughts, I felt two arms wrap around me. "Are you okay?" "yeah, I just lost control of my anger back there." Artemis sighed and moved to my side, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure that you're ready to the meeting? If you want I can have them postpone it?" Artemis asked "It's okay, I'm not mad anymore, besides how can I be with you around?" I asked while smirking at the last part. Me and Artemis slowly started to lean towards each other when we heard some one clearing their throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

We both turned and to our horror, Hermes was standing there with an amused expression on his face. He must have seen our expressions of horror because he said "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that's up to you two, but I would wait until after Percy has his domains that way Apollo can't kill him. Now hurry up, the council is waiting" and with that Hermes flashed away.

"We better not keep them waiting" Artemis said. And with that we flashed up to Olympus. When we arrived Artemis went to sit in her throne, and Hermes gave me a wink. "PERSEUS JACKSON TODAY YOU SHALL GET YOUR DOMAINS AND SYMBOL OF POWER FROM THE FATES FOLLOW ME" Zeus yelled. Then all of the Olympians started chanting and a golden staircase appeared in the middle of the Throne room. They then told me to go up it.

I slowly started ascend the staircase. When I got to the top, I was in a large golden room. There was no source of light, but I could still see without problem. On the walls were carvings indicating the adventures of past heroes. In the middle of the vast room were the three old ladies that I know oh so well.

I slowly walked to them, when I arrived I bowed and the three fates looked up simultaneously. "PERSEUS JACKSON" the three fates spoke as one " YOU SHALL BE THE GOD OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT, LIFE AND DEATH, (Thanatos faded during the war with Gaea)ORDER AND CHAOS, SPACE AND TIME, HEROES AND THE HUNT" 'and the god of contradictions' I thought Then a small pedestal appeared near the staircase, I couldn't make out what it was, but I felt like it was a piece of me, and I realized that it is probably my symbol of power.

I turned back to make sure that was all, but when I did I was blasted by a beam of light and I felt an overwhelming amount of power flow into me. Everything got blurry for a second, but when my vision cleared I was on the ground in the middle of the throne room. All the Olympians were surrounding me. "Percy are you okay?" my dad asked. "Yeah, just a little over whelmed by all the new power I have." I replied. Then Artemis asked "What are you're domains Percy?" A lot of people were shocked that she called me Percy, but they decided to forget it because they wanted to see what my domains are.

"Can I go sit down first? Its kind of uncomfortable lying on the ground with a bunch of people surrounding you." I asked. The second I did, a new throne appeared between Artemis's and my dad's thrones. The left half of it was the deepest, darkest black imaginable, it had little specks of light, that if you looked closely, you could tell were stars, that were randomly exploding, that side also had some skulls on the armrest. The right side on the other hand was a brilliant white light, that had specks of gold and it would flask a dazzling light every once in a while and show the stories of past heroes, there where clocks on the armrest, along with a gigantic midnight black wolf that was lying down on it glancing around the throne room lazily. On the headrest, there were two crossed swords.

Everybody was gaping in awe at my throne. When I sat down on it there was a flash of light, and I had a scythe that had two blades, a black one and a white one. I knew the second I touched it that it was my symbol of power. I felt a bond with it, yes I did I'm not crazy, but, I'm not experienced with fighting with a scythe. I wished it could be a sword until I got used to fighting with a scythe. The second I thought that it changed into 2 separate sword, again one black, made of pure darkness, and one white, made of brilliant white light.

I was about to tell them my domains, but Athena had already figured them out and told the rest of the Olympians. Zeus then went on a boring rant about how I had to remain loyal to him and Olympus, and a bunch of other shit. Luckily, I had my hoodie/cloak on so he couldn't tell that I was asleep.

I woke up when Artemis nudged me and whispered that Zeus's rant was over. "Now that we have officially inducted Perseus as the newest Olympian, it's time to get on with the rest of the meeting." For about the next couple hours, I listened to Athena and my dad fight, Hera yell at Zeus, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon fight, Artemis and Apollo fight about who's older, and Ares complain about Athena calling him stupid.

It was after all this, that something horrible happened. "There is a new relationship between two Olympians" Aphrodite said with a huge smile on her face. Me and Artemis looked at each other with a look of horror on our faces. The only one who noticed this was Aphrodite who gave us a knowing smile. "Who is it?" Hermes asked breaking the tension that was slowly building up in the room. "Hephaestus and Hestia" Aphrodite responded. Me and Artemis were so relieved that we let out a simultaneous sigh of release drawing confused looks from the other Olympians, except Hephaestus and Hestia who both were trying, and failing profusely, to hide their blushes.

Then, it suddenly hit everyone like a sack of oranges**(A/N I'm pretty sure I got that saying wrong but I'm too lazy to Google****tm**** it so…) **Hephaestus and Hestia were dating. Zeus then went into a long rant about the issue to which I fell asleep. A while later Artemis again woke me up, I was about to complain to her but then I saw that the Olympians were voting on something.

"All those for it" Artemis, Hephaestus, Hestia, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, and Zeus rose their hands. Me not knowing what it was raised my hand since Artemis, Apollo and Zeus voted for it. Zeus and Apollo mainly because Artemis and Me had a mental conversation, and decided that we should tell them about our relationship next counsel meeting, so that I could get on their good side.

"All those against it" Dionysus, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Hermes, Poseidon, and Hades rose their hands. "Okay then Aphrodite and Hephaestus will be divorced immediately." Oh, so that was what it was for. Eh, doesn't concern me.

"Now unless anyone has anything else to say, this meeting is adjourned" Zeus said "Oh and by the way Percy, you will travel with Artemis and the Hunt as their new co-leader." And with that Everyone flashed out except for me and Artemis.

"Come on Percy, we have to get back to our hunt." Artemis said. I smiled at her, then I grabbed her hand and we flashed back to the- I mean Our hunt.

**TIME SKIP 5 MONTHS**

"It'll be okay Percy, it's not like we did anything that bad, the campers attacked us, and we're allowed to date each other if we want to" Artemis instructed. You see we recently visited camp, and … well to put it short some things happened, and we are being punished.

~FLASBACK~

_Well, here it goes, the moment that I've been dreading. My father has recently informed me that I will have to reveal my Identity to the campers since I am the newest Olympian. I put on my hoodie and decided that I might as well make an entrance that even Zeus would be envious of. I formulated a plan in my mind and waited for Chiron to tell the campers. "Campers, I have an announcement to make…" Ok, good time to start. "… as many of you have heard, there is a new Olympian, today he will introduce himself to you, I expect you to be on your best beha- " I cut Chiron's announcement of by flying up as high as I could into the air then flying downwards as fast as possible. I knew that I had broken the sound barrier when I heard a loud boom. I then crashed into the middle of the pavilion, and let off an aura so powerful, that it made some campers shit their pants. I could tell because of the sudden stench that reached my nostrils. I walked up to the podium and said "As many of you can guess I am the newest Olympian…" I paused for dramatic effect "… I am Perseus Jackson…" I pulled down my hood. Cue several gasps. "… god of Time, Space, Light, Darkness, Life, Death, Order Chaos, Heroes and the Hunt" Cue even more gasps, and a familiar crazy blond bit- I mean girl sorry Athena ran towards me and tried to give me a kiss, but the second she tried to, a bunch of silver arrows, and a beam of darkness hit her. I could feel my aura change from my normal aura to one of darkness, death, and chaos. I lifted her up using the shadows. "And what do you think your doing?" I asked coldly. "Trying to kiss my boyfriend, duh." she said. Now she's done it the second she said that I felt myself start to turn into my true form because of the pure anger I feel towards that bitch. Luckily I didn't do that, and I stayed under control. I decided to torture her instead. I took all the shadows in the room and turned them into a gigantic spider then I released Annabeth from the shadow hold I had her in and made the spider chase her. Sadly, this didn't sit to well with the campers and they decided to attack me to help Annabeth, well Athena's cabin cowered in the corner while watching their sister get tortured by me. When the campers went to attack me, the hunters immediately responded and started fighting the campers. By the end of the fight, most of the cabins were on fire, injured campers lay every where and Artemis had her bow aimed at Annabeth who was walking towards me with tears in her eyes. "I thought you loved me Percy" Annabeth said. I couldn't hold it in. I laughed. "You think that I would ever love you, Ha. I'll admit I thought that I loved you when we dated, but after you dumped me all my feelings for you disappeared. I now know what true love is, and I know realize that I never even loved you. I just had a small crush on a friend. Now, it's nothing." I said. After I finished my little rant, Annabeth, seemingly not listening to what I just said, ran up to me and tried to kiss me when a silver arrow plunged into her chest. "Stay away from my boyfriend you bitch." said Artemis, then I noticed the fading form of an iris message, and Hermes flashed to us. "The council wants to see you two right now." Me and Artemis shared a look and we thought one thing simultaneously. Fuck._

~END FLASHBACK~

Me and Artemis walked into the middle of the room. There was one thing showing on every Olympians face. They were pissed. "For your actions at camp half-blood, we have decided that while your reason to fighting the campers was justified, your hunters actions burning down the cabins were not. That is the 3rd time it has happened, and all of your hunters knew they would be punished severely if they did it again. They're punishment is that all hunters are hereby disowned and stripped of their demigod abilities and immortality. Council dismissed." Zeus announced.

Then, all of the gods flashed out, leaving me and Artemis shocked with the gravity of their decision. Then, all of a sudden, I got an idea. One that would surely piss off the gods, exploit a loophole in the hunters' punishment, and help get my sisters their immortality and powers back. I turned to Artemis who was still just standing there shocked by their decision, and started whispering my plan to her.

**~TIME SKIP BACK AT HUNTERS CAMP~**

After we flashed into camp, we called all of the hunters out of their tents. "We have good news and bad news" Artemis started, from the looks on their faces, they knew that the bad news was their punishment. "As your punishment for burning down the cabins," Artemis continued "The Olympians have stripped you of your demigod powers and immortality." To say they were upset was an understatement. That was only the second time I've seen a hunter cry, the first being when they found out that Zoë died.

"But," I continued from where Artemis had left off "I found a loophole in their punishment." All of the hunters instantly looked up at me, hope gleaming in their watery eyes. "Artemis and I" I started again sharing a glance with her, while we held each others hands, " have decided to adopt all of you, you will get some of our powers, and be full immortals." The huntress' all stared at us like they didn't believe us. Then, Artemis and I both chanted in Ancient Greek and officially adopted them. They glowed with a golden light, and they became immortal. **(A/N THIS IS ****VERY IMPORTANT**** TO THE STORY)**

**~TIME SKIP 3 WEEKS LATER, CENTRAL PARK~**

"Hey dad, do you know why they want us?" Thalia asked, knowing fully how awkward I felt when she called me dad, even though she is technically my adopted daughter.

The Olympians still hadn't found out about what we did, though we weren't worried, after all they're the ones who disowned they're children. From what I was able to find out, the only Olympians(other than me and Artemis) who were against it were Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia. The three who didn't have any children that were in the hunt(I don't count)

"Come on Arty, we don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" I yelled at Artemis while my voice was dripping with sarcasm. We were on our way up to Olympus, but the hunt had to come with us for some reason, and since they were just full immortals, not goddess' they were unable to flash up to Olympus.

We decided to do everything possible to piss off the Olympians, so we decided that being three hours late to an important meeting would suffice for now. At least that was what the hunters thought, Me and Arty had something that would give a lot of the Olympians a heart attack from pure shock, and for some, rage.

We had also planned on announcing that we had adopted the hunters, because we knew that they would be mad about the loophole we had found.

After we had finally finished packing up camp, we decided that we should go to the meeting. When we arrived, I noticed that a new mortal was guarding the mortal way to Olympus.

"600th floor" I said. The guy just yawned and said "There ain't no 600th floor kid, so get lost" The guy said. I don't know why, it was most likely all of the events but that pissed me off. I got an aura of death around me and asked the guy again. I got the same answer. I got so mad that I picked him up and I made him see himself dying a gruesome death by my hands.

'Wow' I thought to myself 'when did I get these anger issues? Maybe I should talk to somebody… Nah, I'll be fine.' I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing the sobs of the man at my feet.

"It's not wise to piss off an Olympian." I said to him, and recognition donned on his face and he handed me the key. Throughout the ride up the elevator, I had to deal with lots of teasing from Artemis about my anger issues.

When we got into the throne room, Artemis and I flashed into our thrones and we waited for what the council had to say. Zeus looked like an apple he was so mad, but right as he was about to start yelling, Hera glared at him and he calmed down.

"We have decided," Zeus said through clenched teeth, obviously still mad at us for being late, "that our punishment on the hunters was to harsh and we will take them back as our children." Artemis, my daughters and I just laughed drawing strange looks from everyone.

"Why are you laughing?" Zeus said, now too confused to be angry. "Cause *laugh* we *laugh* already *laugh* adopted them." Artemis and I said, and the looks of the other Olympians were looks of pure rage.

Then, Thalia put the cherry on top. "Dad you should stop laughing" she said. Zeus was so mad that his head literally exploded, causing us to laugh even more. I can't wait until he hears Mine and Artemis' news.

After Apollo somehow managed to get Zeus's head back together, Artemis and I stood up, and we said something that made all of the Olympians, and hunters faint. "We're engaged."

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. That was actually going to be about the next two or three chapters, but I felt bad about making you wait, so I decided to give you an extra long update. Also, please read my two other stories, the newest being a Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover. Okay well please read and review, I will update The Demigod Legacy next. Until next time,**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Here's a new chapter for all of you, By the way I just got and finished the Mark of Athena yesterday, but now I'm pissed at Rick Riordan because the next book isn't coming out until fall 2013 and he's not even writing the Kane Chronicles anymore. He is either lazy, starting another series, or this better be one long ass book. Alright, I'm done ranting, here's the next chapter.**

**-A**

**CH. 4 **

Jeez, my sides hurt from laughing, I mean Me and Artie were like 'We're getting married' and They were all like :O and then they fainted, om my god that was fucking hilarious, Artie is laughing just as much as me, I'm so happy she got this all on video, we are going to hold this over they're heads forever.

Right now we're just sitting here waiting for them to all wake up. I bet Artie 50 drachma's that Thalia would wake up first, she said Phoebe would. Now we would just have to wait for them to wake up. The first to wake up was Ashley, our newest and youngest hunter. "Huh, I guess we both lost" said Artie "Yeah, oh well, I'll just find another way to get money from you" I said with a smirk.

Artie just laughed, then the rest of the hunters woke up and congratulated us on getting married. Who knew they could squeal so much, they sound like Aphrodite. That brought my attention back on the rest of the Olympians, and I started thinking about how funny it would be if Zeus's head blew up again.

That's when I got the best idea ever, it would be so funny. I quickly told Artie and the hunters that I'd be right back. And I quickly flashed to get the people that had screwed me so many times before…

**TIME SKIP 10 minutes later…**

YES! Perfect timing, I got back just as Zeus and the others started waking up. "Zeus, since you're going to be my father in law, I decided that we should be on better terms so I got you a present" I said while trying not to burst into laughter at all the strange looks I was getting. Zeus's face lightened up as soon as the words left myself "Really, where is it?" He looked like a three-year-old on Christmas morning waiting to open his first present.

I cleared my throat "Ladies will you do the honor?" I yelled, this got me even more strange looks until the fates flashed in. "**Zeus, Perseus has asked us to give you a gift that he had decided upon with our consent**" The fates said in perfect harmony as always, I was barely holding back my laughter "**We have decided to give you the domain of god of drama and theatre**" and with that the fates flashed away and everyone on Olympus except for Zeus was laughing their asses off, even Hera.

Zeus then made everyone calm down by screaming and throwing a tantrum. I swear that by the end of the day I'm going to have a heart attack from laughing so much. After his tantrum was over, he yelled at me for the rest of the meeting while I just sat there laughing and mentally drawing sharpie moustaches on him in my mind.

Right before he ended the meeting, he declared that Artie and me were going to have our wedding in 3 weeks time. As soon as he said that, Artie and I flashed back to our camp with the hunters.

"I can't wait for yours and mom's wedding" said Thalia mockingly as she knows that I hate it when she calls me dad, its just so weird considering the fact that all the hunters, save Ashley, are older than me.

"Well, Perce, I think we should tell Camp Jupiter first, seeing as Camp Half-Blood is probably still mad at us" Artie said. "Oh shit, I forgot that we had to tell the camps, I guess we should tell the Romans first, but I don't know how they'll take the news" I responded.

"It doesn't matter if they like it or not, besides they won't want to anger the new Olympian." Artie said "Yeah, I guess you're right I'm just kinda nervous" I said " It'll be fine, now come on we have some monsters to hunt before we have to worry about that, there is a very strong scent coming from Colorado" Artie said, then she proceeded to tell all the hunters to pack up and before I knew it we were on our way to Colorado, the home of the best football team ever the Denver Broncos.**(A/N Yes, I'm a Broncos fan deal with it)**

We decided to stop for dinner in Illinois, home of the Cubs, who according to the Fates, would win the world series sometime in the next couple years**(A/N I am also a Cubs fan, and while were at it I'm a Clippers fan too)** As we set up camp for the night, Artie and I were able to get some alone time and went to sit at the shore of lake Michigan.

We just sat their in silence with me holding her for what felt like forever until "Come on, dinners ready" Phoebe yelled to us, causing me and Artie to groan. "Leave them alone mommy and daddy want some alone time" Thalia said causing the rest of the hunters to laugh, Artie to blush, and me to groan again, this time in annoyance.

"We're coming" I said and helped Artie up, and we walked to the camp fire. After we were done eating…

**[WARNING: SPOILERS FROM MARK OF ATHENA]**

… Ashley asked me to tell them about my time in Tartarus. "Well, w=I had just fallen into Tartarus along with Annabeth" The hunters made faces of disgust at the sound of her name. "And we had luckily landed about only a couple miles from the doors of death which were at the starting point of the river Styx. Unfortunately Arachnae was there with us, and was focused on destroying me and Annabeth, so while Annabeth sat there trembling, I was able to defeat Arachnae, but then I saw the army that Gaea had guarding the doors of death, and I knew that I had no chance of defeating them. But then I had an idea…" The hunters groaned and some face-palmed 'I guess they don't like my ideas' I thought to myself before continuing with the story.

"It was a dangerous and crazy idea, but I knew that if it worked, I would be able to defeat the monsters, so with that I ran, and jumped into the Styx for the second time in my life…" Cue gasps from hunters who didn't know this "… and this time I choose a different Achilles' Heel. My mortal point, though I didn't understand it until I became a part of the hunt, was Artie…" She blushed "… I then got out of the Styx and was able to get through the army and to the doors of death. When I had finally got to them, I realized that we would be trapped in Tartarus after we closed them so I pushed Annabeth through and closed the doors…" There were gasps and cries of 'why would you save her'

I just quieted them down, explained that I didn't know what Annabeth was truly like then, and continued with my story. "… After I did that, I tried to escape from Tartarus to no avail, until the day that I was able to reach the top level of the pit. Apparently, Leo had blamed himself for me falling into Tartarus, and had convinced the others to go on a rescue mission with him to get me. He lowered a rope ladder down, and with the help of the Olympians, who, thanks to the Athena Parthenos** (A/N Spelling?) **were no longer schizophrenic…" Artemis shuddered "… And had united their Greek and Romans side and had become more powerful because of it, anyways he lowered a ladder from the Argo II and brought me out from Tartarus. Then we went to fight the giants The End" I said finishing my story, "Ooh, Tell us about your fight with the giants" Alison asked me "that's a story for another time now we need to get to bed so we can hunt down the monster in the morning"

**[SPOILERS OVER, THOUGH IT WAS ONLY ONE YOU SHOULD HAVE READ IT, BUT I PUT THE WARNING FOR SOME OVERSENSATIVE PEOPLE LIKE MY FRIEND *cough* Atmo *cough*]**

So me, Artie and the hunters all got into our bed to get ready for the hunt tomorrow.

**THIRD PERSON**

Little did Perseus and the Hunters know, were that throughout the entire time, they were being watched. "Good night, heroes, I hope you enjoy my little surprise I've prepared for you, he's been aching for a good snack for a while now" said the mysterious man. A psychotic laugh filled the night sky and the man was gone…

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me how you think I'm doing, and PM me or leave a review on who you think the mysterious man is, whoever gets it right first will get their very own OC put into the story. This is not something I do often, so I'd try your luck, but anyways Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, it was more of a filler/transitional chapter, but I still hope you liked it. Don't forget to read my other stories it would mean a lot to me. Till next time,**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just wanted to give you a warning before hand, I am extremely pissed off right now and I don't know how it'll affect my writing, so yeah. Also keep guessing on who the voice from last chapter was, no one got it yet. Time for the chapter now**

**Oh wait, I almost forgot, For you dumbasses who helped in getting Obama reelected thank you for shoving a giant dick up the ass of America. This country is officially fucked. All we can hope for now is that doomsday 2012 is true so that we won't have to live through another 4 years of suffering. You would think that people would take notice that Nebraska has the lowest unemployment rate in the country right now, and who do they elect? Oh yeah, they elect Republicans every single fucking year and that ain't no damn coincidence either. Oh, and people say its not Obama's fault that our countries economy is in the shitter, and that its because of Bush. Yeah, well, guess what? It's the presidents fucking job to fix that, and at least not make it worse. Did Obama do that? No, instead he added sixteen trillion fucking dollars to the national debt, and our country's unemployment rate is at an all time high. As for me, I am seriously considering on stocking up on maple syrup, and moving to Canada. One of my friends asked me "What will you do when China attacks?" First of all, racist much? Second, if they do I'll hop on a zambroni, get a hockey stick and some hockey pucks, and I'll beat them out of the damn country. I'm sorry if any of this offended you, that was not the point, I just needed to get this shit off my chest before I fucking explode. And by the way, this isn't even why I'm pissed off right now, I just wanted something to rant about. On to the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Well, today's the big day I guess. Oh, your probably wondering what happened over the past couple days on our journey to Colorado to battle whatever the mystery monster is that's emitting such a powerful aura.

Well, nothing much has happened, but lately Artemis and I have been having this really strange feeling, like something big is going to happen. So, with some help from Artemis, and Athena (she only helped because you really don't want the god of death, fate, and heroes as your enemy, not to mention my various other titles) I was able to learn the basics of my powers of time and fate.

Sadly, I wasn't able to tell exactly what was going to happen, but I learned one good thing would be happening very soon, and a lot of bad things would follow that. I also know that the monster we are hunting somehow ties all of that together, but I do hope that whatever the bad thing is it doesn't affect me or my family.

So, back to the present. We entered Colorado a while ago and we are currently camped out in the Rocky Mountains, near Pike's Peak. "Hey, dad, what are you doing?" Thalia asked while walking up to me. Suddenly, I had an idea to get the hunters back for calling me dad.

"Oh nothing, _sweetie,_ but, guess what? Your chores for the day are to wash the clothes, restock the armory, make breakfast, lunch and dinner, and you also have to sharpen all the weapons" I told her while laughing evilly in my head.

After I said that, Thalia just stood there in shock for a moment before saying "You can't do that' "Oh, yes I can, cause after all I am your dad" I replied this time laughing out loud at her face, which was now bright red. This time Thalia realized that the dad thing had come back to bite her in the ass.

She then stomped off. 'good, that'll teach her' I thought, but sadly, I was wrong. "PERCY" I heard Artemis yell. 'Damn, that little snitch, I can't believe she would sink that low' I thought while going into Arty's tent. "You wanted me?" I asked while trying not to show my wife how scared of her I really was at the moment.

"Why did Thalia tell me that you made her do all the chores for today?" 'I'm screwed' I thought. "Uh, I don't know?" I said/asked. Arty just sighed, and was about to say something when I heard someone yell "PERCY HELP!" I ran outside, and saw Nico, standing there with all of the hunters about to shoot him.

The only one who didn't have their bow aimed at him was Thalia who was on the ground laughing at the situation Nico was currently in. "Stand down" I said, and the hunters listened and put their bows down, albeit reluctantly. "Nico, next time you should probably Iris message me before barging into our camp, otherwise you might get shot, now what do you want?" I asked him.

"Uh, Percy could I talk to you in private?" Nico asked. "Uh, okay" I said confused at first before realizing that he was probably scared of the hunters, so I led him into my tent. "So, what's up?" I asked "Uh, I was wondering if you could help me with something" Nico said "Uh, depends what it is" I said.

"Well, I was wondering, if you could, since you're the god of time, if you could, uh…" "Nico just tell me what you want." "Okay, fine. Could you bring me back in time so I could know who my parents are" he asked. "What do you mean, I thought that your dad already told you who your mom was?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Yeah, about that… You see, the other day Lady Hecate came to visit Lord Hades…" "Lord Hades? Nico what's going on?" I asked "Let me finish and you'll understand. Anyways, as she was talking to my dad I came out from my room and she asked my dad who I was, and he told her that I was his son, then she said that I wasn't my son, and that I had tons of magic on me to make people think that, so Hades got mad and tried to kill me but I was able to shadow travel out of the Underworld" Nico told me sadly.

"Okay, so you want to find out who your real parents are?" I asked, partly overwhelmed by his story. Nico just nodded. I sighed "Alright, but you'll owe me for this" "Thank you, Percy you won't regret this" He said enthusiastically. I then put my hand on Nico's shoulder to find out what time period he was from. I gasped. "Percy, what is it?" Nico asked me while I tried to grasp what I had just learned. "Nico, your from about 20 years in the future" I said.

**I bet non of you expected that, and honestly I didn't either. But, I'm proud to say that I am most likely the first fan fiction to ever use an idea in which an original character is from the future. I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Please read and review. By the way, just to let you know, the more you review the faster I update. See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the 2012 Apocalypse update. I am currently locked in my basement with enough food to last for a month, 3 air soft guns, 2 paintball guns, a hunting knife, a roman gladiator helmet and a roman sword(Both of which I got for my birthday, we might not be rich, but I still get awesome presents) Anyways what I am trying to say here is BRING IT ON ZOMBIES, I WILL DESTROY YOU! (sad thing is, all of this is true, I mean it doesn't hurt to be safe, right?) So here is the chapter. **

**Though, about the apocalypse, is it just me, or does anyone else think that it has something to do with the recent failed North Korean rocket launch attempt, which is currently spinning around in orbit?**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I DON'T OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT!" Nico exclaimed. "Your from 20 years in the future" I said not understanding how he couldn't understand it the first time. "No shit Sherlock, you already told me that" He replied. "Fine, just for that you have to wait until you find out who your parents are" I replied offended at how rude he was.

"What!? That's not fair" Nico protested. "Yeah, well you can wait until after we finish our current mission" I replied "Fine, but please hurry" Nico said "I will" I said, and with that Nico shadow traveled away.

Then, just as I was leaving my tent Artemis came up to me along with Athena. Oh joy, I can already tell that this is going to be fun. "Perseus, I would like to ask you for a favor" Athena said "Straight to the point as always Athena, *sigh* very well what do you want?" I asked

Athena glared at me and said "I have a daughter that I would like you to rescue, her name is Lacy**(A/N There's your OC James, Your's will come in later Derek)**" "Fine, but you owe me one, Where is she?" I asked "Detroit" Athena replied.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Artemis, I flashed to Detroit to find Athena's daughter. Once I located the neighborhood she was in, I noticed a HUGE power signal on the other side of it, so I decided to check it out.

When I got there I saw some kids messing around walking down the sidewalk. In the middle of them was Nico. I was surprised as to what he was doing there so I went to go say hi. When I got close to them, I saw Nico look up and we locked eyes. As soon as he saw me he started running.

I was surprised, so, not knowing what to do, I chased after him. I finally was able to corner him in an alley. "Nico, why did you run from me?" I asked him confused. "Ha, I don't know any Nico, but you must be one stupid monster to chase after me, though you do have a pretty strong aura, I'll give you that" The apparently not-Nico said, while turning around to reveal a sadistic grin. His black eyes were black flames.

Despite him not being Nico, I could tell now due to slight differences, such as hair length, the similarities were astounding. Their hair length was literally the only difference between the two. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by a sowrd being brought out of it's sheath.

I looked at the Nico look-alike and realized alarmingly that he had drew his sword. The fact that he drew his sword wasn't what concerned me. What concerned me was the substance it was made of. Stytigian Obsidian. The metal which was only found at the base of the River Styx in Tartarus. According to my 'friend' that I met in Tartarus, it has the power to send an immortal to Tartarus if you're able to decapitate them with it, and it can cut though the Curse of Achilles.

This situation was getting out of hand. Fast. "Whoa, wait a minute, I'm not a monster, and I'm not hear to harm you, I Swear on the Styx" I said quickly. I did NOT want to go back to Tartarus. He lowered his sword and looked at me curiously. There was an awkward silence.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, getting creeped out by the way he was looking at me. "I go by many names, but you can call me Anthony. Why did you call me Nico?" said Anthony. "Well, you look like this one friend of mine, you two could be twins." I replied.

"Oh, do you think I could meet him?" Anthony asked. "Uh, sure, but first I need to find a daughter of Athena named Lacy, do you know her by any chance?" I asked "Nope" He replied popping the 'p'. "Alright just come with me, by the way do you know who your parent is" I asked him. "Nope, I woke up in an alleyway when I was 10 without any memories," He replied.

The rest of our journey passed in silence, that is until we found Lacy. What we saw made us both angry. Anthony had hellfire on his hands, and the ground around him was cracking. I was using all of my power not to change into my divine form.

We saw a middle aged man, who looked to be mid-thirties, he had a scraggly unkempt fuzz of a beard on his face, a receding hair-line, was half bald and his over hanging belly was sticking out of his beat-up white tank top. He was wearing jeans that were to big for him, and he had a beer bottle in his hand, and his eyes were glazed over. He was the definition of white trash.

The part that made us made was that he was chasing after a frail 12 yr. old girl, who had blond hair, the standard gray eyes that came with a daughter of Athena, and had a black eye. I was about to smite the man, but Anthony beat me to it.

Before I knew it Anthony was walking up slowly to the man, who was now convulsing on the ground, with the same sadistic grin I had seen on him back in the alley way when he thought I was a monster. Anthony held out his hand, and hellfire shot out of the man's eyes, ears, and mouth. Anthony was burning him from the inside.

He then took out his blade and plunged it to the man's chest and proceeded to twist it until the man was dead. Then, being the god of death, I saw the man's soul slowly come out of his body, but before I could do anything, Anthony said some words in Ancient Greek, and a pathway to Tartarus appeared and sucked up the man's soul.

Well, I thought, I couldn't have done it better myself. The daughter of Athena was looking at us in fear. "Don't worry we won't hurt you" I said, though she still flinched when I put a hand on her shoulder. "Which ones are you two?" she asked shakily.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm not stupid, my mother has talked to me in my dreams before, now which of the Greek gods are you two?" She asked starting to regain some of the pride and confidence that was ever-present in every child of Athena. Anthony laughed, and said " I'm a demigod" Great, I thought to myself, If he's anything like Nico the last thing he needs is an ego boost.

"I am Perseus, the newest Olympian, I was added onto the council last year" I said. I got a look of disbelief from Lacy, and one of shock from Anthony. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell him that, at least he knows now. "Your mother sent me to save you" I said

"Oh" she said, then I told them both to close their eyes and I flashed us back to our hunters camp, where Athena would be waiting for me. When we flashed there, the first thing that happened was Thalia saying "Death Breath, back already?" while walking towards Anthony. Before I could do or say anything, Anthony had a sword at her throat. "Who are you?" He growled.

I cautiously stepped in between them, and said "Thalia this is Anthony, Anthony, this is Thalia, my adopted daughter" I said. Upon hearing the last part Anthony blushed and mumbled an apology. Though Thalia looked ready to pulverize him.

Then, to make things worse, Nico decided to shadow travel in at that exact moment resulting in mass chaos. "WHO IS HE?!" They both shouted at the same time, gaining the attention of everyone in the camp. And to make things even better the Olympian council flashed in. Shit, was the only thought going through my mind at the moment.

As soon as Zeus saw the two twins he immediately had his Masterbolt out and pointed at Hades "YOU HAD TWINS" He roared making every body shut up. Hades was about to respond, but I beat him to it. "Zeus, they're not children of Hades, in fact I don't know their heritage" I said hoping it would calm him down.

The hunters were slowly leading Lacy away just in case a fight broke out. Then, Zeus was about to blast Anthony and Nico with his bolt, but I stepped in front of them, ready to take the hit for them. Then, Artemis, not wanting me to get blasted said something that made everyone freeze. "Percy, I'm pregnant" Everybody just stared at her, and Zeus taking advantage of that and he blasted the twins with his bolt.

This brought everyone out of their shock. Zeus then said "Well, the threat has been eliminated." He then realized the looks of anger he was getting from everyone. "Um, since I realize that most of you are mad at me, even though I made the right choice in eliminating that threat, I will allow Artemis' children to live" He then flashed out.

The other Olympians seemed to think this was fair, and they flashed out, Athena bringing her daughter. I was about to go up to Olympus to destroy Zeus, when the 3 fates flashed in font of me. Old lady # 1 said "You mustn't do that Perseus" Old lady #2 said "They needed to die, they were out of their time" Old lady # 3 said "But, they will be back into your timeline soon enough, and as a gift we shall give them their memories back as soon as they are."

And with that, they flashed out and left me to ponder what they said, and how they basically told me not to kill Zeus. I decided that I wouldn't act upon it for now, since nobody wanted to mess with the fates, not even me.

I then proceeded to go to my tent and lay next to Artemis who was laying there sleeping. I decided to relinquish to my tiredness, and I slowly faded into the relm of Morpheus.

* * *

**TIME SKIP 3 DAYS**

Well, we're currently within a mile of the monster that we've been tracking for the past week. Little has happened, though Thalia and I have spent most of the time mourning for the twins' deaths, though she only mourned for Nico.

"Come on I can sense it it's just over this hill" Artemis said. I was still mad about her going when she was pregnant, but there was little I could do to stop her, so I eventually relented after she promised that she would only attack the monster from a distance with her bow.

When we got over the hill, I saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. Sitting there was a big ass snake, and some floating spaghetti monsters**(A/N Thanks to my good friend Atmo Stormfire, who indirectly gave me the idea for the Spaghetti monsters, though Atmo, next time your at my house you better not touch my spaghetti, or it will be a lot worse than last time…) **

"Percy, wait, that's the Python, don't attack" Artemis tried pleading with me, but it was to late, I had already sprinted in there to attack. I was able to easily dispose of the floating spaghetti monsters, but it made me sad to see such good food go to waste. I then focused on the Python, who Artemis and the rest of the hunt were shooting arrows at. The arrows just seemed to shatter whenever they hit it's skin.

Hmm, I thought, just like the Nemean Lion. Wait, that gives me an idea. "Stop shooting, wait for my signal" I said, and the seemingly endless stream of arrows ceased. "Don't do anything stupid!" Artemis yelled. Shit, I'm gonna be in so much trouble if I survive this.

"Hey Ugly Down Here" I yelled at the snake. It worked. The snake swooped down and opened it's mouth to eat me. I really hope this works. At the last second, I grew to my Olympian height, and I held the mouth of the Python open.

"Shoot" I screamed, and before I could blink, a dozen arrows went wooshing past me and lodged themselves in the monster's throat. It slowly dissolved until it was nothing but dust. As soon as it was gone, Artemis came marching up to me and smacked me as hard as she could. But right before she could start yelling at me, Hermes flashed in and said "There's an emergency Meeting, Now." And with that, we flashed up to Olympus.

* * *

**Well I would make this longer, but I hear some thing upstairs, and I'm pretty sure that it's a zombie so see you later. Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me****- I'm Baaaaaccckkkk**

_AtmoStormfire_**- **_*scoffs* took you long enough_

**Me****- Well sorry, but I'm a busy person, besides I attempted to update last week, but it didn't work, and the word document I had it saved on got deleted so I had to retype it**

_Atmo_**- **_Oh, you should start the chapter_

**Me- Fine, by the way what was our math homework?**

_Atmo_**- **_#1-46 pg 467 and that worksheet._

**Me-Ok**

_Atmo_**- **_Hey, you remember that time when we were on the cruise and those two girls-_

**Me- SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER**

_Atmo_**- **_Come on, I think the fans wanna know about the cruise, like when those girls-_

**Me- DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER**

_Atmo- Alrigt, fine sorry that username is taken doesn't own PJO or HoO_

_**Chapter 7**_

We flashed into the throne room, and all the while I couldn't help but wonder what the hell they wanted with two gods who were still pissed off at them. Oh, add that to the fact that Artemis is pregnant, and they must have a death wish. Looks like this is the end of the age of the Olympians *sigh* it was good while it lasted.

Anyways, we were still curious as to why they had summoned us, so we decided to cuss them out later and find out why they had a sudden death wish. I looked at the Olympians and I noticed that all of them seemed to be glaring at something behind me. I wish I could see what it is…

…Oh, wait I can I just have to turn around. Then again I have been awfully lazy lately and turning around seems like a lot of work. Hmm… what to do? Then, time froze and Janus appeared in front of me.

"It is your time to choose Perseus Jacks-" Janus' right head started, but Janus always annoyed me so I cut him off and said "I'll turn around." Both of Janus' faces got red and Janus flipped me off before flashing away.

I then turned around, and what I saw there nearly gave me a stroke. Kneeling, chains on his ankles and wrists, in the middle of the throne room was my old friend/enemy, Luke Castellan. He was bruised and beaten, he had his head bowed and was looking at the ground as if to say 'I give up, please end it quickly'.

At first, I was thinking about who could have done that to Luke, when I remembered the chains and the facts that everyone was glaring at him. Even Hermes. Those bastards. Don't they realize that without his sacrifice we would all be dead!?

I mean yeah, he was my enemy at one point, but he had made up for it in the end, and I had forgiven him.

I walked to the middle of the throne room, I could feel everybody's eye's trained on me. When I got there, Luke flinched away at my presence. Without looking up he said "I didn't do anything! Please make it quick" Wow, I wonder what exactly they had put him through. I wonder how he's back from the dead. I thought he would go for rebirth.

Never mind, back to the present, instead of responding, I reached down and unchained him, drawing a shocked gasp from the Olympians, except for Artemis, who gave me her _you-better-be-right-about-this-or-I'll-gut-you-like-a-fish _glare. Nice to know she supports me.

"What are you doing Perseus?" yelled Zeus(Then again he always yells so wouldn't that make it Zeus said because that is the normal volume of voice he uses?) When he said my name, Luke looked up and gasped, I wasn't sure if it was at me, or at the fact that Artemis was in front of him and he was still alive.

"I'm helping out an old friend, or are you gonna smite him too, Sparky?" I answered 'Sparky' He looked even more mad after that, and I swear I heard him say "they were traitors and threats, and my names not sparky' as I flashed out, but then again I could've been hearing things.

Instead of flashing back to our camp where Thalia would kill Luke before he could recover, I took pity on him and flashed us into a random mortal's condo in Brooklyn. That wasn't my best idea…

_**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

Well, after bringing the mortal lady to the E.R., we found out that she would survive the heart attack, so Artemis decided that she would wait at camp for me and she flashed out. I then brought me and Luke back to that mortal lady's condo.

"I heard that you gave up godhood for Annabeth" Luke said, finally breaking the awkward silence. I explained everything that happened to me after he died. When I got to the part about me and Artemis, he said "Your engaged to Artemis?"

"Yeah"

"Artemis?"

"Yes"

"Artemis the goddess of eternal maidenhood?"

"Yup"

"ARTEMIS?!"

"Will you stop repeating the same damn question, why is it so hard to believe that me and Artemis are engaged?"

"Knowing you, I shouldn't be so surprised"

After that, our back and forth conversation ended, and there was a brief silence before our stomachs growled simultaneously. We both slowly turned to the fridge that was sitting about ten steps away from us.

"She won't care if we just have a little right?" I asked Luke, never moving my eyes away from the fridge. "Hey, I'm a son of Hermes, I'm cool with it" And with that, we had completely emptied the mortal's fridge within mere seconds.

I was halfway through some left over chicken breast, when we heard a door open, and a man call out "Honey, I'm home, what are you making for dinner, cause it smells delicious."

_**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

Well, a dropped chicken breast, a scream, a golf club, a lawn gnome, a bannana, a poke ball, a pikachu, an Ihop coupon, William Shatner, hologram Tupac, an angry and confused Arabian camel seller and .44 later, we were back in the E.R. The doctors said he'd be fine, but that he'd never have kids. I felt bad for him, but it was partially his fault.

Anyways, I flashed back to the condo(hopefully none else lives there) to finish my talk with Luke. "So, Luke how are you back?" I asked. Luke sighed, and his face scrunched up as if he was constipated. Or, he could've just been thinking real heard. He sighed again, "I can't remember"

Before I could respond, Artemis sent me a mental message that we were needed at the throne room, so I teleported Luke to my tent, and flashed up to my throne. Everyone was glaring at me and Sparky had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"As you all know, today is the anniversary of the beginning of my amazing rule, and we always throw a party to celebrate, but in light of certain events, Perseus and Artemis will be spending it with the camp as their punishment" Zeus thundered, then he and the rest of the council force flashed us to the camp's border, where we ran into Annabeth of all people.

Within a matter of minutes, Annabeth and Artemis were in a cat fight. Then, Anthony, Nico, and some kid I didn't know came up to watch it with me. "My money is on Annabeth" Nico said "No way, Artemis is gonna destroy her, what do you think Trejan?" "I'm with Anthony on this one Nico, I don't know either, but Anthony is my best friend so I'm going with him on this one" Trejan said

"But I'm Anthony's best friend" Nico added glaring at Trejan "No, I am" Trejan said, then a bunch of girls from camp came up and everybody started arguing about who Anthony liked the best. "This is worse then the cruise!" Anthony moaned. At that Trejan cracked up laughing, allowing Nico to knock him out.

Then, a female minotaur came running in killing everybody but me, Anthony, Artemis and Annabeth. It was bellowing Anthony is mine while trampling everybody. Anthony killed her with his sword when she tried to hug him afterwards. He then got struck by a meteor and died.

The fates flashed in and explained how they weren't supposed to be back yet and pretty much same thing as last time. Annabeth had fled at some point during the fight for Anthony, and Artemis and I were all alone.

Artemis and I started making out, until an explosion blew us apart. We looked up, and saw the last thing we could ever expect, it was…

**Me-Well that was a good chapter. I see you hanging off a cliff over there, need some help? Too bad you'll have to wait for next time, which I promise will have some Romance in it. Atmo had to go, but he may help once and a while, he gave me the idea for the whole minotaur thing. Review please. I'll TRY to update soon. See ya next time.**


	8. AN

**IMPORTANT: READ**

* * *

So, I've reread my story and its not very good.

I am giving you guys 5 options:

* * *

**A.) I get a beta**

**B.) I rewrite this story**

**C.) I continue as is**

**D.) A&B**

**E.) I discontinue this story**

* * *

Submit votes in form of reviews.

If I don't get enough votes I will go with option E.

I will also be accepting ideas for the story at this time.

Voting ends April 1st around noon

See ya then


	9. Chapter 8

**Well as the poll goes on, I decided to give you a chapter. As of right now me getting a beta is up there with continuing as is. FGCU just lost to Florida so I'm pretty sad, but oh well. Though I know this chapter is gonna be a pain in the ass to write because of last chapter, I'll try to make it at least decent. Poll ends April 1****st****.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Our attacker was standing there with a red face and glazed over eyes, and he seemed to have an overall air of craziness around him. "What the hades dad?" I yelled, dazed from the attack. My father didn't even bother to answer instead he made a high pitched screaming sound and charged at me. I looked to my left to see if Artemis had any idea as to what was going on, only to find that she had been knocked unconscious.

I took a quick survey of my surroundings to see that no one else was on half-blood hill with us. Well, at least I won't have to bust my ass trying to keep them safe as well. I noticed that my dad had started charging towards Artemis, so I chucked a rock at him.

Fortunately, it took his attention away from Artemis. Unfortunately, it nailed him in the forehead, resulting with me have to deal with a pissed off and most likely possessed Poseidon. "Dad, why are you attacking me?" I yelled trying to get some answers, and maybe snap him out of it. All I got in response was him thrusting his trident (which I hadn't even noticed he had out) towards my abdomen leaving me with three small, but deep scars, which ichor then gushed out of.

I took out my sword (that I had yet to name) and was about to engage my father again, before I decided to change it to its original form of a scythe, not only did having it in the form of a scythe give me better reach, but having my weapon, which I had now name Mortifer (bringer of death), in its original form gave me an immense power boost.

"SNAP OUT OF IT DAD" I yelled as he charged once again, this time thrusting towards my right shoulder, which I dodged and countered by rolling to the left and slashing at his knees. As he was falling towards the ground, he used his trident to throw himself into the air, and he came down on top of me, and brought me into a headlock and started to suffocate me.

I struggled against him, but the more I struggled, the tighter his grip seemed to get, and eventually I couldn't breathe at all. I tried to flash behind him, but I couldn't concentrate enough to use my powers. I started to feel my form start to flicker. No, I had to get out of this I thought, but I wasn't able to. Just as I thought I was about to fade, all the pressure around my neck disappeared, and I could feel my father slowly slide off of me.

I turned to see what had happened, and standing there relief evident on her now smirking face was my beautiful soon-to-be wife Artemis, with my father wrapped in Celestial Bronze chains and a hunting knife in his back on the ground in front of her.

"Well, as always, I have to save you yet again" Artemis said, smirking. "Whatever, do you know why my father attacked us?" I asked her. The smirk instantly vanished from her face, "I'm not sure, I was hoping you would have an answer" She replied. "The only time I've seen my dad that angry was when Demeter sent a messenger to him about eating more cereal when we were watching the Little Mermaid, and even then he only sent the guy back to Demeter with a box of Cheerios up his ass " I said, almost laughing before remembering what had just happened.

"As much as I hate to say this, we should bring him back to the council" she said, clearly disappointed that we had to go back to them. "Fine" I said while pouting. "But can't we wait a bit?" "No, we need to get Poseidon to the council, now" Artemis said. And with that, I grabbed my dad and we flashed into the throne room.

The council meeting was still in session apparently because everyone was still there and was arguing. Athena was the first to notice us and gasped when she saw my father in chains. Everyone turned to see what made Athena gasp and they all had similar reactions.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus thundered, though he looked quite pleased to see his brother in chains in front of him. "Father, Percy and I were attacked by Poseidon while at Camp Half-Blood, and have reason to believe that he was not in control of his actions at the time. He is currently unconscious, and we brought him here seeing as he might still be possessed." Artemis said in a business-like no bullshit tone.

"I think we should send him to Tartarus for his actions" Zeus said quickly and nervously. Surprisingly Athena was the first to object to that plan "No, father, that would not be smart, seeing as the oceans could easily be taken over with him out of commission. I propose we bring Hecate in so we can find out what happened and take further action depending on what we are able to find out."

"Fine, meeting dismissed" Zeus sighed dejectedly, while Athena, who was then appointed in charge of finding out what happened, haughtily dragged my dad out of the room. "Well that went better than expected" I said, and got elbowed in the stomach by Artemis almost immediately after the words left my mouth. "Ow, what was that for?" I pouted.

"For jinxing it seaweed brain, now come on, the girls are probably waiting for us." Artemis replied smirking cheekily. We then flashed back to our camp. Well, we tried anyways. We ended up about a mile away from our camp. I turned to Artemis to ask what happened when I noticed a terrified look on her face, and I turned to see what she was looking at.

There, in the sky, right above where our camp would be there were massive amounts of smoke. Without second wasted, Artemis and I sprinted towards our camp.

* * *

**Well this is the shortest chapter yet. I hoped you all enjoyed it. The poll will be ending on April 1****st****, so make sure you vote. I will post an author's note with the results of it around noon before my track meet. Tell me how you think I did. See ya**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me- Salvete omnes!**

**Atmo- What story is this again? I forget…**

**Me- Haha very funny, didn't you have a story like a couple years ago, I never got to see ch.4 it was so much fun to make fun of**

**Atmo- … Forget it just start the story**

**CHAPTER 9**

We sprinted towards the camp. The closer we got, the louder the roar of the flames was. When the camp came into our sight, I nearly stopped in shock of the utter devastation it was causing. The entire place was nearly leveled by the flames. Anything that wasn't would be soon. I would've stood there all day in horror but I remembered that the hunters were in there, and that I needed to save them.

"Split up, you go left I'll get the right, make sure that we don't leave until we have all the hunters" Artemis yelled to me before sprinting off towards the right.

I followed her command and I went to the left looking for the hunters or the cause of the fire. What I saw made my blood boil. Sitting on top of a pure white pegasus were Annabeth and Luke. They were laughing as dozens of fire spirits were torching the camp.

They saw me, and Annabeth mockingly waved goodbye before Luke and her flew a way, but not without giving one last command. "Burn them all" Luke said, and the person who had tricked me yet again, flew off into the sunset with his love.

I was about to pursue them when I noticed the flame spirits, who I had now dubbed as Flammae, run off in to the forest. I quickly dropped a lake on the camp, they ran off in pursuit of the Flammae.

I found them in a clearing attempting to burn a mortal camping sight to the ground. I quickly used my powers to put out the fire, but when I shot the water at the Flammae, it would evaporate no mater what I willed it to do.

So I took out Mortifer and I attacked them with it. Yet again, my attacks were useless as the blade passed right through them. They then decided to go on the offensive. They each turned to a tornado of flames.

I don't know why, but this made me think of Nico's mythomagic game because when he tried to teach me one time, this was an attack that he made his doll-ehem- action figure attack mine with. But I actually beat him because I put out this action figure that looked cool, and it turned out it was a ground dude, which put out his flames. That's when it hit me, water powers aren't the only ones that I gained from Poseidon.

I quickly concentrated on the ground in front of me, as the Flammae merged to become an even bigger tornado. Just as it started to descend upon me, the was a loud crunching sound, and a chunk of earth the size of a football field rose up out of the ground in front of me.

The Flammae must not have noticed, somehow, or they were just flat out stupid as they continued to advance towards me. I waited

until the chunk of earth was over the Flammae before I dropped it on them, effectively smothering the flames.

As I made my way back towards camp I could hear sounds of fighting. When I got there I saw Artemis and the hunters battling an army of cyclops and hellhounds. I rushed into battle and instantly slashed a hellhound that was about to pounce on Ashley in two.

She gave me a quick nod of appreciation before we both returned to battle. I went off and charged at a group of cyclops. The first one swung its club at me but I changed my scythe into Mortifer and Vitafer(bringer of life) and slid underneath the strike and stabbed him in the stomach as I was getting up.

Then numbers two and three charged at me and as the both swung at me I jumped and they disposed of each other. That left me with numeros cuatro and cinco (A/N did I get that right? I take Latin not Spanish so I'm not 100% sure on this one) who seemed a bit reluctant to fight me after the failure of their brethren.

Since they weren't going to attack me, I quickly disposed of them with two throwing knives before I went around killing more monsters. I was an absolute beast, killing anything that got within my reach.

Somehow, Artemis and I found our way together, and we formed a circle with the hunter, slowly eating away at the seemingly never ending wave of monsters. We worked in perfect synchronization, killing anything that came near us.

Then when we had nearly completely destroyed them, a hooded man yelled out "We have what we came for, RETREAT!" But, before he could get away, I flashed behind him and slashed at him with my sword.

He turned faster than I could comprehend and blocked my slash just before it hit his back. "Ah, I've heard a lot about you Perseus." I didn't hesitate and continued striking at the man, who wasn't taking me seriously. Until I cut off his arm.

He fell down and screamed in pain. "You will regret this" he yelled. Then a giant shadow came, it engulfed the hooded man and the monsters and they were gone, and just before I beheaded the man. Nobody fucks with my family.!

"Is everybody okay?" I asked " Yeah, nothing more than some minor injuries." Artemis responded "What happened?" I asked, because even though I knew it was Luke and Annabeth I was surprised that they took down the hunters so quickly.

"Well, Thalia went to your tent to see if you guys were back yet, the next thing we know, a giant lightning bolt hit your tent, then hundreds of monsters charged out of the forest and attacked, there was some blond girl on a pegasus leading them" said Emily who joined the hunters a couple days ago.

"Okay, well Thalia what happened? " I asked, I was wondering how Luke was still alive. " Thalia?" I looked up, only to realize that she wasn't here. The hunters, Artemis, and I looked at each other in horror. The enemy had captured Thalia.

**Me-How do ya like them apples?**

**Atmo- I'm pretty sure those are peaches not apples**

**Me- Pssh technicalities but what did you think 'bout the chapter?**

**Atmo- Compared to chapter 7, it was very different**

**Me- I sounded like a crack head when writing ch.7 didn't I?**

**Atmo- When don't you?**

**Me- This chapter?**

**Atmo- Good point chapters over right?**

**Me- Yeah, but stay on the phone, a new one'll be up in about an hour**

**Me- I didn't get many review last chapter ****L**

**Timmy Turner's dad- DINKLEBERG!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me- Here's that second chapter I promised**

**Atmo- Pssh took you long enough**

**Me- It only took 2 hours**

**Atmo- 2 hours too long on Mercury**

**Me- WTF**

**Atmo- Isn't that like two days there?**

**Me- I don't know**

**Atmo- Isn't there a chapter you need to post or something?**

**Me- They can wait a few more minutes, especially because the lack of reviews**

**Atmo- In a few minutes it will have been three hours on Mercury**

**Me- I'm Swynn**

**Atmo- *laughing* no, that's an inside joke they won't get it**

**Me- Aw, just like fat people on a cruise eh?**

**Atmo- Yeah, you would know**

**Me- I think I should start the chapter soon**

**Atmo- Don't ya think they wanna hear the story?**

**Me- if I get 35 reviews, on to the chapter**

**Atmo- Sorrythatusernameistaken doesn't own PJO or HoO**

**Me- Oh, shit thanks for remembering that, I nearly forgot**

**CHAPTER 10**

The enemy had captured Thalia. I couldn't and wouldn't believe it. While I would never say this to her face, I had actually come to see her as a sort of daughter figure after I had adopted her. Weird right?

I couldn't believe that she had been captured so easily. "We need to find her immediately" Artemis said shocking me out of my stupor. "How are we supposed to do that?" I asked "We don't even know who took her" I abhorred being so pessimistic but we needed to be realistic here, Thalia was gone and it was all my fault.

If I hadn't brought Luke here, then Annabeth wouldn't have come to save him, and Thalia would've never been taken trying to stop them. It was all my fault. I was supposed to be their guardian and I failed.

"Well you guys are never gonna find her if your so pessimistic" "Yeah, c'mon Perce if Thals was here she'd shock you for thinking that" We turned and standing there was Anthony, Nico, and that one kid who was with them when they were killed on the hill, which I had thought was an apparation up until now.

"How-" I started to ask but Anthony interrupted me. "We'll explain later, as my patron has sent us here to assist you in the upcoming war. By the way, I want to apologize for everything that happened on the day you saw the Minotaur kill us, I was sleep deprived and on a sugar rush at the time and decided to mess with your day"(A/N yeah, all that is true for me when I wrote ch.7)

"Who's your patron and who are we going against in the war? And how are you alive and who's the pudgy dude standing next to you guys and-" I started to ask everything that came to mind, but was interrupted again.

"We'll explain in due time" Anthony and Nico said simultaneously before turning to the pudgy kid who was clearly annoyed and saying "Ha he called you pudgy just like that guy at the concessions stand on Planet Epsilon"(A/N Think you know Anthony's patron now, review it, but I guarantee you that your wrong)

The pudgy kid whose eye was now twitching said "I don't care what they say" Which was an obvious lie "imnotpudgy" he murmured under his breath but we all heard him causing Anthony and Nico to fall to the ground laughing and us to snicker even though we were weirded out by all of this

"So I believe introductions are in order, eh?" Pudgy kid said "I'm Trejan, immortal son of Apollo and Eos goddess of dawn." Then just as Anthony was about to speak, two Japanese people ran into the clearing with a T.V crew.

"ITS JAPANESE FUN TIME NOW IN FOREEEEEESSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT" The lady yelled, then flashing lights, and annoying pop music came on and they started dancing. That was until Anthony snapped his fingers and they disintegrated.

"DID YOU JUST KILL THEM?" Phoebe screamed at Anthony "No, they'll be back those little parasites. They've followed me around since I clicked on a link on the universal internet (Coming to Earth in a hundred years) that said I was the 100,000th visitor, and to click on it and give my personal information to collect my prize. Last time I do that. Anyways, back to introductions"

"I'm Anthony" "And I'm Nico" "And were not allowed to tell you our parents" "But we can tell you that were the Gemini twins" "were both immortal due to a favor that Ananke owed us" Anthony and Nico said, finishing each others sentences.

"How are you supposed to help us get Thalia back, boy" Emily asked sneering. "Ah, a new hunter I see, well if not for the fact I know where she is and who has her, how about that I am more powerful than Chaos herself?" Anthony said.

"Yeah, but-" Nico started to say snickering but was cut off by

an uppercut from Anthony. Trejan was laughing and started to say "What, you don't wanna talk about how she-" and he went down from a flying squirrel, a wrestling move I remembered seeing on ESPN.(A/N if you've never seen it, youtube it its awesome)

"Well, that was awkward. Are you guys usually this quiet?" Anthony asked, the last part addressing the quietness that we had succumbed to after they had arrived. "Uh..." was my intelligent response. "Ah, your overwhelmed... I see..." Anthony said drifting off while looking at each one of us intensely trying to discern something, what he was trying to discern was a mystery to us, but it was important, that much was obvious.

"So, why don't you go round up the Olympians while I put these two back at our base and we'll meet at Olympus, aight?" Anthony said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

We just sat there stunned before Artemis said "Might as well gather everybody, c'mon now aquaman" I was about to just say ok but then I realized what she had just called me. "Aquaman, really? That ones new, I would've thought you would be more creative than that but..." I trailed off knowing that it would piss her off.

"Did you just call me uncreative?" She asked putting her hand on her hip. That's when I realized how big of a mistake I had made. "Uh... no, lets go get the rest of the Olympians meet you there k? Bye!" I said before flashing off to Olympus and calling all of the Olympians to an emergency meeting.

"Why did you summon us?" "This better be important" "I was busy" "I was just about to get her number" "I was taking a nap" were only some of the complaints I heard when I summoned the council. "Alright everybody listen up, the hunt was attacked by an army of monsters earlier, this was only the first battle of a war against an unknown powerful enemy" Artemis started, gaining shocked gasps and some complaints about being at war again.

"We were able to fend off the attack, but Luke escaped. Him and Annabeth led it and the captured Thalia while demolishing our camp by setting it on fire." Que even more shocked gasps "However, we are lucky in that we found a new, powerful ally, er... I think anyways..." I finished uncertain of exactly how much of their claims were actually true.

"Who is it?" Asked Athena curious as to who would be helping us. "That would be me" said a man dressed in a bright white suit that if you stared at too long would put you in a trance. The man gave off a frightening aura, and it made me want to curl up in a ball and just lie there for the rest of my life.

"Me too!" said Anthony who stumbled to the middle of the room after a not so smooth landing. "B-b-but i-i killed you" sputtered out Zeus, breaking the silence that had enveloped us since they came. "Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily" Anthony said while rolling his eyes as if Zeus was a little kid who just asked a really stupid question.

"Anthony behave, don't anger them for your amusement" the man said in a scolding manner. "Yeah yeah whatever" Anthony replied, not really listening as he had become fascinated by a bird outside. For about two seconds before he moved onto some thing else. Ah, ADHD, its a bitch ain't it?

"Who exactly are you" Athena asked "Ah that is a good question. First, this is my champion and heir Anthony..." the man started before Anthony interrupted him and said "Wazzup" just like the Fonz**.(A/N At least I think it is)**

"Anthony, no more interruptions" "partypooper" "What did you just call me?" "Nothing, continue" "That's what I thought. Anyways as I was saying Anthony here is my champion and my heir. I am the creator. I am..."

**Me- HAHA that's the end of the chapter. Think ya know who the man is? I bet your wrong. First to correctly guess gets a shout out. Btw thanks to my new beta Atmo_Stormfire**

**Atmo- I know who it is**

**Me- Atmo shut up, readers 25 reviews for the next chapter**


	12. IMPORTANT AN

_**IMPORTANT READ**_

* * *

**Just letting you know that the next chapter is ready, I just need to run it by my beta which will only take about 1/2 an hour. He's mainly there to make sure I don't get to crazy with the content of my chapters, because as you can probably tell by some of my previous chapters, I have a vivid imagination that can't go unchecked if I want to write a quality story.**

**_Oh yeah, the point of this author's note, I won't update again untill my story has 215 reviews_. Sorry about that, but they are the only way of me knowing how I am doing, and what I need to change so I can get progressively better. I've only got 6 reviews on the last to chapters combined. 2 of those being from my beta. That dissapoints me and pisses me off. They've had over 1000 veiws, but only 3 people have stopped to review. It doesn't even need to be long, even a quick "good chapter" makes me feel good. I also accept flames because if I didn't how am I supposed to get better as an author. Anyways some quick shout outs to the reviewers of the past two chapters:**

_Atmo Stormfire_

_Guest_

_ATTICUSCHASE_

_BookDevourer52_

_sniperjun899_

**I thank those above for reviewing, and I thank you all for reading my story, but please review. Now I leave you with my favorite Latin saying(whoever gets it first gets a sneak peek at ch.12 or whatever the next is to come out, p.s. I want to know how many people it's adressing along with what it means. Atmo, you don't count, even though you don't know it anyways.)**

Timete redentem pullam.

**Valete!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Well, here's that chapter for you guys. Thank you for reviewing. No conversation with Atmo today seeing as he is busy as of now, and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for this chapter. I have some stuff to say, but I'll put that at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

"I am Thesis, primordial God of creation" Finished the man now named Thesis. "Liar, Chaos is the creator!" Athena screamed pointing an accusing finger at Thesis, over the uproar his statement had caused.

"Chaos can create many things as Anthony can attest to..." The man started smirking as Anthony cut him off "NOT YOU TOO, SHUT UP!" The man gave a small chuckle before regaining the regal aura he had entered the throne room with.

"Anyways as I was saying, I created the universe not Chaos." Thesis said. "Prove it" Athena said smugly. Thesis then laughed and sent Anthony an apologetic look "Oh hell no, you better not do it you son of a bitch!" Anthony said, worry creeping into his voice. "Anthony I'd hurry up and run" Thesis said, shooting Anthony another apologetic look, but you could tell by the tone of his voice that he found this highly amusing.

"Damnit, Screw you!" Anthony yelled as he started sprinting away. "Oh, Chaos, I may know where Anthony is" Thesis yelled in to the air. Suddenly there was a pop and a young teenage girl who looked to be about 16 appeared. "WHERE?" She screamed at him. "First tell them who created the universe" Thesis said calmly with a small smile.

"You did obviously, I swear it on the fates and the Styx and all that stuff, now tell me where that son of a bitch went!" She said quickly while fidgeting and looking around as if Anthony was hiding right in front of her. "He went that way" Thesis said pointing towards where Anthony went. Chaos was off immediate "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" She screamed chasing after Anthony.

"So was that enough proof for you Athena?" Thesis asked clearly annoyed that we doubted him. "Yes, though may I ask why Chaos sounded so... childish, and what the boy did to piss her off?" Athena asked, confused by the pure weirdness of the prior events. "Ah, you see Anthony, Nico, and Trejan are like typical teenage boys in that they mess around a lot even with their immense power. Let's just say that Chaos got involved in a prank of theirs and is less then pleased. Though knowing Anthony and Chaos, this happens about every week"

"This is confusing, let's just talk about the war" I said getting approval from the rest of the council. "What would you like to know?" Thesis asked us. "Who are we fighting this time?" Demeter asked. "Ah, Nyx, Hermera, and Pontus. Oh don't forget Gaea the Titans and the giants." Thesis said as if it were no big deal. "WHAT!?" Was the response that came from us Olympians simultaneously.

"Jinx" Anthony said as he and Chaos entered, Anthony had a black eye, but the shadows in the room were slowly healing them. "Thesis there is an army about to attack the camp, the Norse, Native American, Celtic, Egyptian, and Japanese gods will all remain neutral as of now, but it looks like the majority of them are leaning towards the enemies" Chaos said.

"That is troubling news, but nonetheless we can't do anything about that as of now. You and Anthony are to take a legion and go defend camp, are Trejan and Nico nearly done healing?" Thesis asked. "Negative, I may have put a bit too much power into those strikes, they won't be combat ready for at least a fortnight." Anthony said. "Fortnight?" Chaos asked questioningly at him. "Yeah, I always wanted to say that now c'mon lets go kick some ass" Anthony said with a smirk before he and Chaos flashed out.

"We shall continue this discussion later. For now, I will let you see the true power of my army" Thesis said before an iris message like thing opened up showing Anthony and Chaos decked out in full pitch black battle gear.

"WHO ARE WE?" Screamed Anthony. Sadly the troops seemed too scared to respond and someone in the back shouted out "Stop yelling at us, it's scary. We just wanna go home." Anthony looked like he was about to blow up, but a soldier came up and said "Sir, our armies are currently helping our allies at planet Gamma put down the anarchist revolution. This is the citizen reserve militia, and they are untrained as of now. You two are on your own this time." The solider said saluting Anthony and Chaos.

"Damnit, I guess it'll be just like old times, huh?" Anthony said turning to Chaos who smiled and said "Let's make this quick, there's a Twilight marathon on tonight that you're watching with me" Anthony paled and said "But it wasn't my fault!" Chaos just smiled and flashed to the attack.

"Why me? Why?" Anthony said looking ups towards the sky before flashing off to join Chaos. "They're gonna die!" I screamed when I saw the thousands of monsters that they'd be fighting alone. Thesis just laughed and said "You don't need to worry about them, in fact you should be happy because it will be much more entertaining for us to watch now."

"How can you not be worried, not even all of us Olympians combined could come out of that without at least some injuries, and they only have 2 people!" Athena yelled. "Ah but they're not Olympians, in fact combined those two can beat me 9 times out of 10" Thesis said matter-of-factly.

"Are you implying that you're more powerful than me?" Zeus said with an oh-no-you-didn't voice. "Yes" Thesis said quite bluntly. "You could never beat me in a battle!" Zeus boasted. Thesis than stared at Zeus, causing him to fall off of his throne screaming. Zeus' form started to flicker as his screaming got louder. The counsel just stared at the scene in horror, all of us to scared to try to save our arrogant annoying king.

Just as Zeus' form started fading completely, Thesis snapped his fingers and Zeus was solid again, pale as hell, but solid. "Now, that was just a warning, I don't like braggarts. Now would you kindly sit down and close your mouth because it's starting to look more like your rectum if you ask me, you imbecilic swine." Thesis said in a dignified tone.

We turned to the battle to see that Anthony and Chaos had absolutely no qualms about facing the monstrously huge monster army (pun intended) They stood there waiting as the monsters started crossing the field, but it turns out the monsters were over armored, and all the slow but powerful ones were in the front, so it took them about an hour to actually get to the two.

However, when the monsters finally did reach them, it was one hell of a show. Anthony and Chaos went back to back and cut down each monster that came within their range. They were like a machine. They didn't even use their powers until the archers started helping the charging monsters.

Even then they didn't do much, just a dome over their heads. It looked like they were going to win easily provided they didn't get exhausted. That was until a man in white robes appeared on the battlefield and all the monsters retreated and parted out of his way. He had blond hair that looked nearly white. He had a slight goatee and a smug yet sinister look on his face.

"Hello children. Niece it's nice to finally see you again." The man said smirking. Chaos suddenly dawned a horrified look on her face and turned to whisper something to Anthony. He got a frightened look before it was replaced by pure determination. "You are Phanes. You know people are scared of you because you are the primordial of life. I don't think that means shit. Prove your power to me. One on one let's go!" Anthony said looking confident, but if one looked close enough you could see the fear and doubt in his eyes. Phanes saw it.

"I admire your bravery boy, thinking you can save them by fighting me. You are nothing. However, if you really want to fight then let's go" Phanes said, shooting a blast of pure energy at Anthony with his last word. Anthony wasn't able to dodge it in time and got blasted backwards into Phanes who was now behind him.

Phanes caught him in midair and slammed him into the ground making a crater. Phanes then took out a pure white spear and thrust it through his stomach. Anthony was still alive, but not for long. Everybody on Olympus was watching this in horror and sick fascination.

Phanes then walked over to the half dead Anthony and whispered something in his ear. Anthony let lose a feral scream, and a black wave of energy came flowing out of him, Phanes flashed away before it could hit him. The wave destroyed everything. Chaos was barely able to avoid it herself. We looked at the destruction he caused in awe before there was a rumbling sound and we were all thrown off of our feet.

"What was that?!" Athena, the first to recover screamed at Thesis. He looked us each in the eye and said something that chilled us to our core. "That was but a fraction of Anthony's true power. It shall either save you, or bring your downfall. He is your only hope, and your biggest threat.

**Well, bit of a cliffhanger right there. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think whether it is good or bad. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last night and on either of the last to chapters or AN. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as it's ready, unless I only get 2 reviews on this chapter like I did last time before I posted the AN last night. Oh yeah, no one was able to properly translate the saying yet, so here it is again. If you are the first to translate you get a sneak peek of next chapter.**

**Timete redentem pullam.**

**Btw, I could tell if you used google translate. IT WON'T WORK. It's Latin. Okay well see ya next time. Valete!**


	14. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**

**Chapter 12**

"AHHHHHHHHH" came the high pitched scream as Anthony was chased throughout Olympus by Chaos. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed as she chased him. You see they have been staying in a vacant palace up here on Olympus, preparing for the rescue mission for Thalia.

The only problem was that I question their sanity. Anthony was kinda like Apollo and Hermes in that he was always pulling pranks on people. Unfortunately for her, Chaos always seemed to find her way into the middle of them, even if they weren't meant for her.

After the battle, Thesis had explained to us that Anthony and Chaos are the focus of the prophecy. He apparently had even more power locked away inside of him that would need to be released in order to save the universe.

The problem with that was that Thesis refused to inform us of what the prophecy actually said, saying that the timing wasn't right. So pretty much, we have two super powerful beings who have the power to destroy the universe, that were constantly fighting, one of which has the maturity of Apollo and Hermes, the other is most likely bipolar.

Am I the only one that thinks we are screwed? We have been sitting around Olympus preparing for an infiltration/rescue mission into enemy lines. On this mission is Me, Artemis, Phoebe, Anthony, Chaos, and one of Thesis' soldiers named Nighthawk who was apparently an expert in covert ops.

However, we are not allowed to leave until Thesis tells us, which I think is complete bullshit. I had just summoned the others and I am going to see if I can convince them to leave early. "Why did you call us Perce?" Anthony asked, his dash from Chaos instantly forgotten.

"I think that it is complete bullshit that we have to wait to rescue Thalia. I don't know about you guys, but I am going tonight, whether we're told to or not. Thalia is in danger we can't afford to just sit around and wait for orders, we need to act. Now, who is with me?" I asked looking each of them in the eye.

"You know I'm in" Artemis said. "Count me in, I'm tired of sitting on my ass all day" Anthony said. "Thalia is my sister do you even need to ask?" Phoebe said. "If Anthony is in, I am too" Chaos replied. "Well, I can't let you guys blow this entire operation so I will help how ever I can" Nighthawk sighed seeing the looks we were giving her.

"Ok, good. We're all in. We will leave to night at-" I started. "Zero dark thirty" Anthony said. "What?" We all asked looking at him strangely. "Thirty minutes after midnight. Zero Dark Thirty. We need to leave then. Kay? Good. I have to go prepare so see'ya." Anthony said before running off to who knows where.

"Okay then... you heard him, meet back here at Zero Dark Thirty" I said before walking over to Artemis who inveloped me in a passionate kiss. "May I ask what that was for? I asked happy yet confused. "I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this..." She started before I pulled back into another passionate kiss.

Unfortunately we were interrupted by a gasp. We broke apart and standing there was Nighthawk. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screeched at me. "Uh... kissing my wife?" I said/asked confusedly. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack. It was then that Anthony came sprinting in. He pulled Nighthawk to the side and they started having a whisper argument, the end result being Anthony getting slapped.

Nighthawk then briskly walked over to us, grabbed us by our ears as if we were naughty children, and pulled us out into a different room. "Explain" She said, her eyes boring into us. "Explain what?" Artemis asked her eyes narrowing. "How you two go together" Nighthawk replied. "That's personal, so give us one good reason as to why we should tell you" Artemis said back.

I could feel the tension in the room growing. It was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife, just like you could with jam, then you could spread it on toast and... Sorry, getting off topic here, I missed breakfast this morning.

Anyways they sat there glaring at each other before Nighthawk sighed. "Fine I'll show you why I deserve to know," Nighthawk said. Then she took off the hood that concealed her face.

We both gasped and Artemis ran up to her and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

Standing there was Zoë Nightshade. Seeing her, I felt like a complete idiot. I mean how could I not make the connection, Nighthawk, Nightshade. Oh well, I just can't believe she's here. "How?" Artemis asked Zoë tearfully.

"Thesis brings people who have died into his army as long as they are worthy. There are many dead heroes. That is one of the reason his army is so efficient and powerful. He only recruits people who died heroes, or those who have earned a shot at redemption or a second chance" Zoë said, she now had tears in her eyes too, finally getting a proper reunion with Artemis, the goddess whom she served for over 2000 years.

"Is there anyone else we know other than you, Nico and Anthony?" I asked hopeful that I may get the chance to apologize to people whose deaths I hadn't been able to prevent.

"Yes, I can't tell you all of them, but you will meet Bianca soon, she is currently assisting our allies with an uprising on another planet, but should be here soon, after all, her brothers are here." Zoë said.

Oh, I never thought of that. If Nico and Anthony were brothers, then I guess it makes sense that Bianca would be their sister. Huh. I'm happy that I will get to see her again, because even though we didn't know each other very well, I considered her a friend of mine.

That was one of the deaths that hurt me the most, especially when Nico erroneously blamed me for her death. "Now, why were you two kissing?" Zoë asked. "As I said earlier were engaged, though we've had to push the wedding back till after the war..." I trailed off wondering how long that would be.

"WHAT!? WHEN? WHY WAS I NEVER INFORMED OF THIS? ANTHONY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" She screamed realizing that Anthony had withheld information from her.

"Wazzup?" Anthony asked walking in casually unaware of the deep shit that he was in. "Why was I never informed of their relationship?" Zoë asked trembling with anger.

"Same reason we don't tell you a lot of things, we didn't know how you'd handle the info" Anthony unaware that the hole he was digging for himself just got a whole lot deeper. "What other things?" Zoë asked getting madder by the minute.

"Uh, nothing much, just a some stuff having to do with your mother, where we moved the cookies too, and uh... I think something about Percy and Artemis adopting the hunt. Oh, and the new Wifi password" Anthony finished listing the things on his fingers.

"I am going to give you 5 seconds to run" Zoë said deathly calm. "Is this about the wifi password cause I can tell you its -" "5" "what" "4" "Are you mad?" "3" "I think your mad" "2" "I should probably run now" "1" "SHIT BYE" "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BASTARD!" Zoë screamed pursuing Anthony who took off at 2.

"Well... Anthony is quite the interesting person..." Artemis said and I got the feeling interesting wasn't the word that she had wanted to use. "Yup" I said. Suddenly we heard the sounds of footsteps and screaming. Then Anthony came sprinting by with Zoë and now Chaos on his heels.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Anthony yelled, never ceasing his sprint. "YOUR HEAD ON MY MANTLE" came Zoë's response. "I KNOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME BUT I DON'T THINK I'D LOOK GOOD ON A MANTLE" Anthony screamed back making it even worse on himself.

Everybody on Olympus was now gathered watching this spectacle and placing bets on how long Anthony would survive. The highest bid was on 3 minutes.

**LIME BREAK(no its not supposed to be line break, I happen to envoy limes so get over it.)**

Well, we are currently waiting outside of the locked Throne Room into which Zoë and Chaos had chased Anthony into. I was kinda worried for him seeing as that was two hours ago, and no one had went in or out during that span. I hoped he was still alive, because despite being immature, he was very powerful, and an important asset in this war.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and out came Zoe and Chaos, Zoe was holding Anthony smugly by the back of his shirt coaler. "I would like to offer an official apology on the behalf of Thesis and all who serve him for my inappropriate and childish actions" Anthony sighed in a resigned tone.

Everybody had lost interest now and had left. "Eh, I didn't mean any of that, that was all for the media." Anthony said. Then he was punched in the gut by Zoe. "I am sorry for what I did to you" Anthony said quickly, sparing himself from any further pain.

Suddenly, he clapped his hands and Phoebe appeared in a flash. He now had a serious look on his face. "Okay, no more messing around guys. It's time to go rescue Thalia."

**I will not update again until I have 270 reviews. Last chapter got 4. We are currently at 241. No body got the saying. This was just a filler chapter. The next chapter will include the rescue mission. Thanks to those who did review. Here is the saying again.**

**Timete redentem pullam.**

**Remember to REVIEW, Valete Discipuli**


End file.
